In the eye of a storm
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Sequel to "Paths realigned". Seven months after defeating Adrian Chase, Oliver and numerous friends are gathering for Barry's and Iris's wedding, until invaders from another Earth interrupt this enjoyable occasion, leaving some of them question what they want.
1. Prologue

**I wasn't going to start this so soon but I needed to at least let this out and get it started. This is a sequel to _Paths realigned_ and my second take at _Crisis on Earth-X_, which I am going to do quite differently than the first take, since I myself am not honestly proud of the first version and my fault was partly listening to some people with suggestions and me having other plans for the first version due to it being linked to the series.**

**This story is going to be quite different than my first take on the crossover with some creative liberties and I'm not letting my other plans or fan service get in the way of it. If you want constant fan service, idiotic villains or pointless, dumb romantic subplots, which I realized later were my mistake with the first take, go watch the actual crossover, which I think is the worst crossover in _Arrowverse_ due to the stuff I had mentioned. To be blunt, only a complete idiot would like the actual crossover and had zero issue with anything in it. I say that the people, who liked the actual crossover have bleach in their eyes and need some sense beaten in, since they are idiots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

**_Earth-X_**

Thunder roared in the sky above the city, where on buildings were hanging red flags with swastikas and blimps flied above as elsewhere, guards outside a warehouse were talking to a man in a lab coat.

"Hey, doc, you really think you can make that thing work?"

"We need to make it work if we're gonna bring hope back to this darkened world." The doctor replied. But then, as he was about to drink from his mug of coffee, a black arrow flied through the air, shattering the mug in the doctor's hand and piercing his chest as he fell down and then more guards were shot down by black arrows as a man in black hooded suit with red piping, a swastika symbol on his upper arm wearing a black mask with red lenses engaged the guards and taking them down ruthlessly.

As he neared the compound, he stopped as he noticed someone was behind him. "_You're the best they could send?_" He asked in a distorted voice.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing." The man in metal armor replied as Dark Arrow spun around and fired but the armored man used his shield to block the arrow.

The armored man cracked his neck before engaging the archer. The archer kicked, punched and spun around but the armored man kept on blocking with his shield and counterattack, when suddenly, he was shot down from behind by a man in metal armor, wearing red and black helmet, with two pistols in his hands with a sheathed sword as he neared the man with a shield and looked at the symbol on his shield as he kicked the helmet off to reveal the face of James Olsen before the archer stepped on his chest.

"There are more like me." James coughed out. "And one day they will free this world."

"_That day may come but you won't be here to see it._" The archer said.

"_That flag died a long time ago._" The man with the helmet.

"Well, it still means something." James murmured.

"_Yeah. It's a bullseye._" Dark Arrow notched an arrow and fired, executing James. "_Is the weapon ready?_" He turned to the other man.

"_Soon._" The man nodded.

"_Excellent, Terminator. Prepare our men. The assault is coming._"

* * *

**_Central City, Earth-1_**

The Flash was circling around King Shark as Iris called out. "_Barry, we have a major problem._"

"Yeah, fighting it right now." Barry snapped.

"_No, no, it's about our wedding._" Iris corrected

"This is not the best time!" The Flash groaned as King Shark grabbed him and threw him, sending him flying through several windows. The Flash got up and rushed at King Shark from behind, knocking him to the ground by hitting him in the head.

"_Well, the caterers need a final count tomorrow morning and not everyone has RSVP'd yet._" Iris pointed out.

"Who hasn't RSVP'd?" The Flash scowled.

* * *

**_Later, Central City_**

Iris, Caitlin, Laurel, Sara, Kara, Felicity and Thea were at the pedicures.

"Iris, you are glowing." Laurel said, handing her the glass of champagne.

"Wait, it's pregnant women who glow, brides blush." Caitlin corrected.

"Right." Iris smiled. "Blushing brides I can do, the other one, not just yet."

* * *

"You know, I mean, I've been in love with Iris since I was ten." Barry said as the tailor was helping him with his suit.

"You could always speed-read it." Oliver said as he came out from the changing area.

"No, no one would understand me." Barry protested. "I don't know what to do, guys. I need help."

"Barry, when you're up there and you look into her eyes, the words will come." Winn assured him.

"And if they don't, the look in your face will tell her everything that she needs to know. By the way, you clean up nice, my friend." Oliver added.

"Thanks. Yeah. I needed that." Barry chuckled. "You two too, guys."

"I hope it will end up for you as well as it did for me and Sara." Oliver smiled.

"You're gonna look amazing, pal." Winn said.

"We've got your back." James said.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_**

Jesse Wells entered S.T.A.R. Labs as Harry was working on some device.

"Hey, Dad." Jesse said as Harry turned around.

"Hey. I wasn't sure you were gonna come." Harry said.

"Are you kidding? Barry Allen getting wed? Why would I miss that?" Jesse said.

* * *

**_Earth-X_**

Dark Arrow stepped up on the platform as behind him was rolled down on the wall the Nazi flag before he saluted to his men. "_Hail victory._"

"Hail Fuehrer." The soldiers saluted back.

Dark Arrow approached the lackey. "The rebels' technology is impressive. It's a good thing you stopped them when you did." The lackey said as they walked down the compound.

"_Can you make it work?_"

"Yes. But…" The lackey paused as Dark Arrow whirled on him. "I need time to test it. To make sure they haven't set a trap."

A whooshing sound went off in the air as a blonde woman in black was floating, with a red cape and a mask similar to Dark Arrow's next to him.

"_You have one day._" Overgirl ordered.

"Sir. They are ready." The man said.

"_Prepare the Horsemen._" Dark Arrow ordered as a man wearing a Deathstroke suit but black and red, another person dressed as Prometheus, another person in an attire similar to the League of Assassins and another person who then sped in, revealing himself to be a speedster with black lightning, his colors black with red lines.

"_Ready to serve you, Fuehrer._" Prometheus said.

* * *

**So, I'm introducing some more villains from Earth-X.**

**Terminator is inspired byt WritersBlock039's story "_Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You_" and Stand with Ward and Queen's now deleted story "_United we stand_" and in case you have not figured it out, it is Earth-X Slade, a.k.a. Terminator.**

**The other three villains, alongside Terminator are Prometheus (but he is not Earth-X Tommy Merlyn, since to be blunt, I found the reveal stupid, cliche and predictable and fan-serviced, among other things, fan service has in my opinion very little to no place in _Arrowverse_), the Dark Archer (but he is not Earth-X Malcolm) and Earth-X Zoom (but he is not Earth-X Barry Allen or Earth-1 Thawne). Together, these four are The Four Horsemen of the Reich, the Dark Arrow's elite squad.**

**You will see in their real identities later.**

**And yes, I involved James and Winn in this because first of all, considering their interactions with Barry in _Supergirl _1x18, it makes sense and I have my plans for them here. ****Plus, I'm not a big of fan of Jesse, since after getting speed, she got as big ego boost as Kara in Season 3 of _Supergirl_ and she treated Harry like crap but I'm making it look like she'd at least give a damn about Barry and I have some plans for her too.**

**Plus, the first time I watched the crossover, I wanted to punch the screen, when Sara and Alex hooked up, since I _knew_ it was going to happen and it royally pissed me off as a fan-service. ****Actually, a lot of things in the crossover pissed me off that I am going to mention as I keep writing this story but I didn't cover most of them in my first version of my take on the crossover because of my other plans. I just hope I will not mess it up and make it as bad as the actual crossover.**

**And I consider nothing canon _LoT_ post Season 2 except for Legends recruting Zari at this point and Rip did not leave the Legends to build the Time Bureau in this version.**

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. The wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**Later, CC Jitters**_

"Who are those that came with Kara?" Oliver asked Barry, seeing the three people accompanying Kara.

"Oh, yeah, right." Barry pointed to the black man. "That's James Olsen. Kara's friend. A CEO of a media outlet and a vigilante, from what Kara has told me. And Alex, her sister and an agent and Winn. Their tech guy and Kara's best friend."

"Thank you for allowing me to invite my friends." Kara said, turning to Iris.

"Well, Barry said that James and Winn were nice guys but we've both yet to get to know your sister closer." Iris said.

* * *

"Vibes? How exactly does it work?" Winn asked as he and James were talking with Cisco.

"Well, when I touch something, I get a vision. It's either the past, present or future, it depends." Cisco said as they drank.

"A tech guy and a man with powers." James said, a little jealous.

"Dude, you're like Han Solo and Luke Skywalker in one person!" Winn laughed, enthusiastic as Cisco chuckled at the reference, both of them relating to each other.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come." Sara said, turning to Stein, Jax and Mick.

"Well, it's Barry's and Iris's wedding. We couldn't turn it down." Stein said.

"Isn't your sister dead?" Jax asked, turning to Laurel, confused.

"That's not her." Sara said. "It's… her doppelganger."

Stein's and Jax's eyes lit up in realization. "You mean like the other Harrison Wells." Stein said and Sara nodded, starting to fill them in on what had happened, since she helped Oliver back on Lian Yu.

* * *

Oliver, somewhat awkwardly, approached Felicity, who was more than a bit surprised to see him.

"Hey." Oliver said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey…" Felicity said, just as awkwardly.

"So… how you been?" Oliver asked and Felicity winced.

"Honestly… bad but… I can't really complain. It took a while but we tracked down Cayden James and Helix. Alena turned him in because he was going too far." Felicity said as she had the decency to look ashamed. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I thought I was going to the same lengths as you but then I realized I was going even further than you ever could. And I didn't treat you and Sara, when you were together, quite well at first and that was wrong."

"We were good friends, Felicity but it never would've worked out between us." Oliver said. "Look, I know we may not go back to how things used to be but if it's all the same to you, I'd like to still be friends. But…"

"I guess we'll just have to see it through to see where it takes us." Felicity nodded. "Look, for what it's worth, if Sara makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. And don't let her go again."

* * *

Barry and Kara were on the upper platform as they smiled at each other.

"This is really nice." Kara chuckled. "Thanks for having us." She said, turning to Alex at the lower level.

"Of course." Barry nodded. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a favor." He looked at Alex, who was drinking at the bar. "By the way, your sister seems to be tipping the elbow pretty heavy."

"Oh, that's fine." Kara assured him. "No one can drink Alex under the table. She's just had a rough go of it lately."

"She's not the only one, I'm guessing." Barry noted. "I just noticed you don't have your 'plus one' with you."

"Oh, I am pluses zero these days." Kara blushed.

"Sorry. What happened with Mon-El?" Barry inquired.

"What didn't happen?" Kara scoffed, her blushing more intense now. "The end of the world."

"Faced that three times." Barry deadpanned.

"Time travel." Kara continued.

"I've been there, a lot." Barry supplied.

"He's married to someone else." Kara sighed.

"Uh-oh." Barry gapped. "That's… I've got nothing for that. I'm sorry."

"I mean, it's my own fault." Kara said. "I keep forgetting that my life should only be about Supergirl. But then, you know, life keeps finding a way to remind me."

"Look at Oliver, he finally got to have love in his life. Why not you?" Barry pointed out.

"Barry, it's different for you, guys, you're human." Kara protested.

"And you're what? Other than an alien, I mean…" Barry stammered. "You know."

"Alone." Kara snapped before looking sad, close to tears. "Anyway, what was the favor you wanted to ask me?" She changed the subject.

"Oh, um…" Barry paused as things were about to get awkward. "The last adventure that we had together, I learned about a very cool, new, non-superpower ability that you have."

"Yes…" Kara said, smiling and liking where this was going.

"I was wondering if you might mind breaking it out?"

Kara chuckled, nodding. "Of course. I'd be honored."

* * *

"Jesse." Wally said as he met her.

"Wally." Jesse smiled, nearing him.

"Glad you could make it." Wally said, with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Yeah. Barry's wedding. I just didn't want to miss it." She said nervously. "Look, Wally, I… I'm…"

"The least you owed me was to say something face to face and not the way you did." Wally said, not ungently as she turned to Harry.

"Yeah. I know I treated you both like crap and I'm sorry." Jesse said. "I know I hurt you and wasn't exactly nice towards you… but I want to make up for what I had done. I'm not expecting forgiveness or that things will go back to how they were between us but I just want another chance."

"I guess you can start by being there for the people that care about you." Wally noted as Jesse nervously approached Harry, who was surprised but happy to talk to her.

* * *

Joe clinked his glass of champagne, calling everyone out. "Can I have everybody's attention for a second? Grab a drink?" Everyone converged, holding glasses of champagne. "Alright, so the old man has a few words to say. What can I possibly say about Barry and Iris that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special, and kind, and brave. But we all know that, so, I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been happy just to be Dad to these two. And then Wally comes along and… Then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace, and trust, and love, so much love… You see two people who love like that and you want it, too." He finished emotionally as his girlfriend Cecille stepped up.

"Oh, I'm in this speech." She laughed.

"Yes, you are." Joe chuckled before raising his glass. "Barry, Iris, thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have. I love you, guys." He sniffled, not being able to hold back his tears any longer. "To Barry and Iris."

"To Barry and Iris." Everyone toasted.

Caitlin was somewhat less happy than the rest as Oliver and Kara approached her.

"Are you OK?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Caitlin stammered but Oliver immediately saw through her.

"Come on. You've got that look Winn had two years ago, whenever he looked at me." Kara said.

"And I had to watch someone I loved to be with my best friend for seven months and I'm pretty sure I looked exactly like you do right now." Oliver added. "And I don't know but… I just wasn't convinced when he talked about Iris. I know he loves her but he didn't sound the way I sound when I talk about Sara or Laurel. How he talks about you, is a different story. That's the real love, even if they don't want to admit it to themselves."

"What would you have me do? I'm not a homewrecker." Caitlin protested quietly. "Besides, why would he change his mind and choose me over Iris instead?"

"I know. I'm just saying… the more you keep this bottled up, the worse it's going to get." Oliver noted. "Trust me."

* * *

Barry saw Caitlin leave and wanted to follow her but Iris holding him would not let him.

"Is she OK?" Iris asked, noticing that Caitlin had left.

"I don't know." Barry noted.

"I'm sure it's just some bad champagne." Iris said, although she sounded like if she was trying to convince herself, rather than Barry.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Caitlin's apartment_**

_Caitlin was taking off her dress in her room as Barry tried to respectfully not look at her features as he turned around. "You let her slip right through your fingers because you think you don't deserve happiness. But what you don't realize is that you need a little saving too" She then sighed as she was halfway to taking off her dress. "A little help, please?"_

_Barry awkwardly turned around. "Yeah, OK." He then in superspeed stripped Caitlin off her dress and put her in her pajamas, while trying not to look at her, half-naked._

_"There you go again. Saving me from that evil dress." Caitlin grumbled._

_"Yeah. Get in bed." Barry said._

_"Did you take a sneak-a-peek? At my goods?" Caitlin giggled as Barry put her to bed and flushed in embarrassment._

_"I wouldn't be much of a hero, if I did." Barry said, uncomfortable with the subject._

_"Yeah, but it's OK to sneak a little. You deserve a peek for all the stuff you do." Caitlin said._

_"Drink lots of water." Barry said._

_"Thank you for tonight. I say." Caitlin whispered._

_"Anytime." Barry smiled._

_He was about to get up before Caitlin called out. "Hey, Barry."_

_Barry turned around as she suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him as Barry pulled away._

_"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Slow down." Barry said immediately._

_"Sorry." Caitlin said. "It's just that… I don't want you to go. I can't let you go. I love you too much for that."_

_Barry flushed, trying to dismiss it as Caitlin being too drunk at the moment._

_"O…kay. I think I can stay with you until you fall asleep."_

* * *

_The following morning, Caitlin entered S.T.A.R. Labs, with sunglasses on as Barry waited for her at the elevator, both of them having cups of coffee in their hands._

_"Let's just say I envy your ability to get drunk. I don't really remember much from last night."_

_"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Barry said lowly before starting to sing "Summer Nights" and Caitlin groaned._

_"Oh, god, that I do remember."_

_Barry snickered at Caitlin's expense, remembering her drunken karaoke performance from the previous night._

_"And do you remember anything… else?" Barry asked, hesitant._

_"Uh…" Caitlin paused as they stared at each other. "I… I'm not sure." She said, although neither of them relaxed as they went into the Cortex._

* * *

**_Present, Caitlin's apartment_**

"Wow. That's just… wow." Sara whispered as Oliver filled her in, while Caitlin was sleeping off on the couch.

"And Barry seemed to be looking at her the same way. I could tell." Laurel nodded.

"Yeah, he had the same look I had, when our Laurel was with Tommy." Oliver said before the realization hit him. "Oh, God…"

"It's like you, Laurel and Tommy all over again, except Barry is taking Laurel's place, Iris is Tommy and Caitlin is you." Sara said.

"Was that love triangle of yours on this Earth that bad?" Laurel questioned.

"You have no idea." Oliver muttered. "Either way, something tells me tomorrow is someone going to react very badly. I just hope Barry knows what is he doing."

* * *

_**The following morning, the West House**_

Barry stared up at the ceiling, worried about Caitlin. In all the years in which he had fantasized about marrying Iris, as far back as before his mom had died Joe had taken him in, he had always imagined himself as being overjoyed and looking forward to their future. Not racked with indecision and haunted by thoughts of another woman.

* * *

_**Later, Central City**_

"Where have you been, Winn? We were supposed to meet at Joe's." Kara said.

"You had us worried." James added.

"I crashed at Cisco's." Winn said, turning to Cisco.

"Party time!" Both Cisco and Winn cheered.

"OK. Best buddies, we get it." Alex nodded. "But the wedding's in fifteen minutes, come on!"

* * *

"I think it's going to be an amazing wedding." Iris said. "Iris West-Allen. How does that sound?"

Felicity and Caitlin wanted to be happy but neither of them were. Felicity narrowed her eyes as Caitlin seemed more uncomfortable than usual as she left.

"Sorry. I need some air."

* * *

As Barry went out from the groom's room, he literally bumped into Caitlin.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry, Caitlin!" Barry said.

"No, it's my fault. I was just… too distracted." Caitlin said. The way Iris had been talking about her own and Barry's life together, was too much for Barry to handle.

"You sure?" Barry asked. "Last night, when you stormed off, you had me worried."

"No. It's… it's fine. Really." Caitlin said, although Barry immediately saw through her.

"Cait. Even if I'm with Iris, I'll always be your friend. Talk to me. What's going on?" Barry asked.

The atmosphere was different as they stared at each other as Caitlin felt it with Ronnie and Barry felt it with Linda or Patty and not with Iris. Before either of them could make a move as they were about to near their lips, Oliver called out.

"Barry. Are you coming?" Oliver said.

"I'm on my way!" Barry said as Caitlin ran off and Oliver and Barry could tell she was agitated.

"Is everything OK?" Oliver asked and Barry was hesitant to say anything. "Barry."

Barry sighed. "I don't know what to do, Ollie. Before last night, I had thought I wanted Iris but now I'm not so sure."

"You need to choose, Barry, before you walk down that aisle." Oliver pointed out. "Either way, someone is going to get hurt. If you make the wrong choice, you're going to spend the rest of your life questioning every decision you are going to make because of choosing the wrong woman."

Barry considered as he left, while Felicity went out.

"Is everything OK?" Felicity asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What happened to Caitlin?" Oliver said.

"I'm not sure. But she seemed freaked out by Iris marrying Barry, that much I can tell. Look, I don't know but it always seemed to me…"

"…that she's had feelings for him?" Oliver finished and Felicity nodded.

"Something's telling me this wedding is not going to be as pleasant as we had thought." Felicity said.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the church, taking their seats as Cisco and Oliver were serving as Barry's groomsmen and Felicity and Caitlin served as bridesmaids to Iris, although Felicity could tell Caitlin wasn't exactly comfortable.

The rest was taking their seats as Kara went on stage with the band, starting to sing the same song Barry had sung to Iris when he proposed to her.

"_Can't say how the days will unfold,_

_Can't change what the future may hold_

_But, I want you in it_

_Every hour, every minute_

_This world can race by far too fast_

_Hard to see while it's all flying past_

_But, it's clear now,_

_When you're standing here now_

_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

_All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_

_Come running home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep running home to you_

_Keep running home_

_To you…_"

"She's amazing." Laurel whispered, glancing towards Kara.

"I wish your parents were here to see this." Joe whispered to Barry.

"They are." Barry smiled.

"Everyone, please, be seated." The priest said as Kara, Joe and Harry sat down. "Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well…" He cleared his throat. "Because of you, because of all of you." The priest waved his hand at everyone at their seats. "Looking out at their friends and their family…" He ignored Mick, who seemed sleeping. "And seeing the joy on all your faces. Seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together." They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. May the groom and bride speak their vows?"

Barry opened his mouth but almost nothing came out, now conflicted. "I… I…"

"Barry?" Iris asked, confused.

Suddenly, two blue beams shot the priest down as everyone turned startled as men in black military outfit and black masks with red lenses, holding machine guns stormed in, with Dark Arrow, Terminator, Zoom, Prometheus, the Dark Archer and Overgirl.

"_Peace is overrated._" Overgirl announced.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Iris groaned.

"_Nazis_?" Oliver scowled as he noticed the soldiers' symbol on their arms.

"I hate Nazis." Barry, Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Kara groaned in unison.

* * *

**I'm trying to make Felicity more tolerable, mature and understanding like in Seasons 6-7, since God, were she and Iris annoying in the crossover. Of course, she'll have a certain stupid idea too though but as if I was going to let that actually happen. Plus, as much as I do not like Blondie but softened around her since Season 6, her and Oliver's friendship in the earlier seasons was enjoyable.**

**And no, Sara did not sleep with Alex, since, first of all, that's cheating on Oliver and second of all, it's nothing more but stupid fan-service. I've learned the hard way to rarely, if ever, do fan service when writing. Guggenheim and the rest should learn that lesson too.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	3. Wedding crashers

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"That's impossible…" Barry said, staring at the man, who had murdered his father, who was supposed to be dead.

The soldiers opened fire as Barry, Wally and Jesse caught the bullets in superspeed and dropped them. The guests panicked, taking cover under the seats as Jax and Stein merged into Firestorm, blasting some of the Nazis away.

"Oh, come on!" James groaned.

"One day! One day without any crazy aliens or psychopaths trying to kill us! Is that too much to ask?!" Winn snapped.

"Get everybody out of here!" Kara ordered as she took off her glasses.

"Go. Get them out. OK?" Barry ordered as Wally sped off, evacuating the people alongside Thea and Roy.

"No, I can help—"

"Jesse, go!" Barry insisted. Jesse clenched her teeth but complied as she and Wally helped evacuating the people as Wally sped Iris away and Jesse sped Harry away.

The women ripped off their dresses as Cisco and Caitlin were hiding behind the seats as Cisco peeked over. "I think it's time you introduced these guys to your mean roommate."

Caitlin swallowed before her hair turned stark white and eyes turned blue. "Where did she get this outfit?" Killer Frost grumbled as she got up, shooting icicles from her hands as Mick stared at first at her in disbelief before laughing enthusiastically.

"That's what I'm talking about." Mick said as he got up from the bench and sprayed around with his flamethrower, incinerating the Nazis near him.

* * *

"You're supposed to be dead!" Barry yelled as he and Zoom exchanged blows.

"That's what you think." Zoom gloated as he and Barry sped out.

* * *

"Who are you?" Kara demanded.

"Come find out." Overgirl said.

Kara and Overgirl flew through the ceiling outside to get their fight away from the civilians.

* * *

Sara slammed a Nazi to the wall as she and Alex engaged them before they faced Prometheus, who pulled out a pair of katanas and Terminator.

"_One wedding, two funerals._" Prometheus said.

"_I'm going to enjoy killing you._" Terminator said as he pulled out his sword.

"A leopard never changes his spot, does he, Slade?" Sara sneered. "I don't know how you escaped, Chase but I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"Friends of yours?" Alex asked.

"Not really." Sara said before they began to fight. Sara picked a chandelier on a chain as she and Alex fought Prometheus and Terminator.

* * *

James used his shield and blocked as the Nazis opened fire before Dark Arrow noticed him.

"_You._" Dark Arrow glared.

James blocked the arrows with his shield but then the Dark Archer shot him in the leg as James knelt down. Dark Arrow then shot him in the shoulder as James fell down, bleeding out before they dodged as Oliver fired at them.

"I'll make sure you're going to stay dead this time." Oliver sneered.

"_I'd like to see you try._" Dark Archer taunted as he blocked Oliver's arrows with his bow before he and Dark Arrow engaged him.

Laurel unleashed her Siren Cry but Dark Arrow and Dark Archer flipped back. Dark Arrow fired an arrow at Harry but Oliver deflected it with a fletchette before engaging Dark Arrow and Dark Archer.

Oliver dodged, when the two archers swung their bows and Oliver blocked their combined strikes. Dark Archer knocked Oliver down but Oliver rolled back to recover and caught the arrow that Dark Arrow caught and fired back but Dark Arrow deflected it with his bow as they continued fighting.

* * *

Sara and Alex dodged, when Terminator swung his sword and Sara grabbed Prometheus's arm and knocked him down before Alex kicked Terminator back.

* * *

Barry dodged Zoom's kick as they fought in superspeed before hitting him in the face. Zoom grabbed Barry and tried to slam him to a wall but Barry freed himself from the grip before they continued to exchange blows.

* * *

Outside, Overgirl grabbed Kara and threw her through the window inside the church as Kara hit the floor hard and the impact knocked Cisco down on the floor too as the Nazis neared him but Wally and Jesse took them down as they rushed at them.

Kara got up on her feet weakly as Overgirl descended. "_Stay down._"

Kara seethed, glaring furiously before she whirled around and did a thunderclap as the shockwave stunned Overgirl, knocking her on the floor and windows shattered and everyone was momentarily stunned by the deafening sound. Kara grabbed Overgirl and punched her in the chest, sending her sliding down the aisle floor as Overgirl groaned in pain.

"_No!_" Dark Arrow yelled as he jumped down from the balcony, grabbing Overgirl and put her on his shoulder. "_Fall back! Everybody fall back!_"

Terminator dropped a small device on the floor and a blinding light shined and as it faded, the Nazis disappeared as everyone looked around at the trashed church.

"Best wedding ever." Mick laughed, excited as Oliver jumped down from above, while he and everyone stared in shock at what just happened.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City**_

Mick and Jax, with their guns ready, accompanied cuffed Prometheus down to the Pipeline as the rest was in the lab.

* * *

"How is Cisco doing?" Barry asked as Caitlin checked in on the unconscious form of his best friend and James on the stretchers.

"He might have just mild concussion but he'll be fine." Caitlin said as Barry sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Just let me know if something changes." Barry said, holding her hand, neither him or Caitlin even realizing what were they doing. They both stared before Iris called out.

"Barry?" Iris said as Barry pulled away before she could notice what was going on.

"And James?" Alex asked as she entered.

"He lost a lot of blood." Caitlin said.

* * *

"So what's the game plan?" Wally asked as he and Jesse entered.

"There isn't yet." Barry said. "Whoever attacked us, knows who we are, so I think just get Joe and Cecile as far away as possible, guys."

"No. We're not leaving you, Barry, let us help." Jesse protested.

"You're helping by keeping our families safe." Barry said.

"No, Wally can handle it. Let me help. This is as much my fight as yours." Jesse said.

"He's right." Joe nodded. "Until we know what these people want, nobody's safe."

* * *

"You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?" Oliver asked Mick as they locked Prometheus up.

"Yep. Everyone's secret identity remains secret."

"Any idea where they fled?" Barry turned to Kara.

"No. I flew the entire city, there's no trace of them." Kara shook her head.

"Well, clearly they attacked because you were all there." Iris pointed out.

"Killers, heroes, then what?" Barry scowled.

"If I know my history, ethnic cleansing, world domination." Felicity paled.

"Make America Aryan again." Jax supplied.

"Which it never was." Caitlin pointed out.

"Hashtag 'melting pot'." Iris sighed.

"I hate Nazis." Mick growled.

"Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over seventy years ago." Stein pointed out.

"Apparently they didn't know about the Yalta Conference." Barry said.

"What's a Yalta?" Mick asked.

"Zoom died. Twice." Barry noted.

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me." Kara said.

"How did she even know you were on this Earth?" Alex wondered.

"And how was she as strong as you?" Barry supplied.

"And why is Slade working with them or how did Chase escape?" Sara questioned.

"They're not. I called Slade and Lyla. Slade is currently in Panama looking for his son and Chase hasn't left his cell on Lian Yu, Lyla triple-checked." Oliver said. "That archer matched me, shot for shot." He turned to the monitor, where was Prometheus in his cell in the Pipeline. "You know, I think it's time we got some answers."

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking." Jax said.

"So let's make him talk." Oliver said.

"OK… if this is how every visit to this Earth is gonna go, I'm gonna pass." Winn muttered.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Central City_**

Dark Arrow, Overgirl, Terminator and Dark Archer met up on the rooftop.

"_The Kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated._" Dark Arrow said.

"_Next time she won't be so lucky._" Overgirl said smugly.

Zoom sped in as he glared. "_You were in a hurry. I told you to be patient._" He snarled.

"_You dare question Fuehrer?_" Terminator said, reaching for his sword, while Dark Archer reached for his quiver.

Dark Arrow pressed the button on his mask as it faded away, revealing the face of Oliver Queen. "Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding. We answered."

"_Well, now we have lost Prometheus!_" Zoom snarled as he pulled his mask, revealing the face of Henry Allen.

"_Enough!_" Dark Archer was about to shoot Zoom.

"_Boys, boys, boys, don't fight._" Overgirl intervened between them. "_You need to save your power, your anger, for those heroes._" She pressed the button on her mask as it faded away, revealing the face of Kara Danvers. "We will have another chance to achieve victory."

"_She is right._" Terminator said as he put down his helmet, revealing the face of Slade Wilson but with two eyes and whiter hair, looking older, making it obvious it was Slade from another Earth.

Zoom took a breath and calmed down as he put down his mask, revealing the face of Henry Allen. "Forgive me, my liege."

"I understand. But be more patient, my friend. Soon we will get what we want." Dark Arrow said.

Dark Archer nodded, taking off his mask to reveal Tommy Merlyn's face.

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Thea, Roy, Barry, Iris and Kara were in the pipeline as Prometheus, inside his cell took off his mask and everyone gasped as the assassin revealed his face… of an Asian woman with long dark hair as Oliver and Sara gasped, while the rest had no idea who that woman was.

"That's impossible…" Sara whispered.

"Who… who is it?" Barry asked.

"Shado. One of the people, who I trained with, when I was on Lian Yu." Oliver explained, mixed feelings taking him over.

* * *

**Two nitpicks, that I hadn't realized the first time around, Barry kneels down to Iris and tells her he loves her in the middle of a fight with Nazis? * face palm * Plus, him apologizing to Iris after the fight in the church for something that isn't even his fault and not checking in on his best friend is so stupid.**

**Yes, Zoom is Earth-X Henry Allen and Prometheus is Earth-X Shado and Dark Archer is Earth-X Tommy Merlyn. Their backstories will be revealed later.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Shado?" Barry repeated, having no idea who it was as Oliver and Sara stared, mixed feelings on their faces before Thea, Laurel and Roy cleared their throats as Barry and Kara realized that they were intruding.

"I think we should give you guys few minutes alone." Laurel suggested as they left Oliver and Sara alone with Shado.

* * *

"Who is that woman?" Alex asked.

"Well, we don't know all the details but from what Oliver told us, in a nutshell, Shado was daughter of Yao Fei, the first people, who trained Oliver, when he ended up on Lian Yu." Roy said. "Oliver and Shado grew close to each other, even more, when Yao Fei was killed and she and Slade trained Oliver for a time but Slade had feelings for her too.

Then Sara showed up with this crazy scientist named Ivo, looking for Mirakuru and injured Slade badly. Sara and Oliver injected Slade with the Mirakuru but then Ivo shot Shado and twisted it all around to make it look like Oliver had chosen Sara's life over hers and Slade turned on Oliver, which is the reason of his rampage three years ago."

"So you're telling me that Wilson tried to kill me and Cisco three years ago because of a woman?" Caitlin demanded.

"The things we do for love." Winn muttered.

"Game of Thrones." Thea snapped her fingers, getting the reference.

"How is she even here?" Roy wondered.

"She's a crony." Mick said.

"An anachronism." Stein corrected.

"That's what I said." Mick said.

"A _what_?" Kara scowled.

"Lately, we and Rip have been dealing with anachronisms." Stein said. "Someone or something displaced throughout time."

"OK but why would Nazis from 1945 want to crash my wedding?" Iris asked.

"Only _your_ wedding?" Winn said and Iris winced.

"Sorry." Iris said.

"Crab legs. They were delicious." Mick noted.

"Well, Iris has a point though." Alex stepped up. "Why a wedding? If they were out of time, why not target military or law enforcement?"

"Unless it's not an anachronism." Caitlin said.

"Visitors from another Earth?" Barry deduced.

"Whoa, there are more than one?" Jax scowled.

"Dad and I are from Earth-2." Jesse said.

"And I'm from Earth-38." Kara added. "There are infinite Earths existing the multiverse, actually."

"Though I'm hard pressed to think of one where Nazis are ascendant." Stein muttered.

"I can." Harry said as he turned to Jesse, who paled.

"Oh, my God…" She whispered.

Harry nodded. "There is one Earth, where Nazis are dominant superpower."

"Earth-X." Jesse said.

Harry pulled out series of footages on screen as everyone watched the Nazis on conquest. "It doesn't have a designation because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there. It's basically our Earth. Same history, same timeline, with one crucial and critical difference."

"So, let me hypothesize." Stein said, already suspecting how Nazis came to rule the entire world. "The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did and they were more than happy to use it."

"Yes." Harry nodded. "The Nazis won the war and New York, London, Paris, Moscow, all obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe but also throughout the Americas, and Hitler continued his brutal reign aided by prime ministers and presidents sympathetic to him until his death in 1994."

"Now they're not happy ruling just one Earth." Felicity said, getting sick due to her origin as she waltzed off. "Oh, this is making me physically ill."

"That line starts behind me." Jax amended.

"We have to find them." Kara insisted. "I mean, do you think they're using the breach to hop between worlds?"

"That or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by." Alex agreed.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building… and Rory." He turned to Mick. "Let's go to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X."

* * *

"Earth-X." Oliver said as he talked to Shado in her cell.

"Yes." Shado nodded. "And I'm dead on this Earth."

"_This Earth…_" Oliver nodded as she smiled.

"Death here seems like mercy." Shado said. "My entire world is the Fatherland. No have elementary schools, no summer camps. There are youth groups, military training… we all grow up without a choice."

"You have a choice now. You can tell me where to find the others from Earth-X." Oliver pleaded.

"On my Earth, you and I were like brother and sister." Shado said. "I'd take a bullet for you, if I had to."

"You did here." Oliver said. "But it was my fault. I loved you and I tried to save you but… I made the wrong choice." He said sadly. "You were a kind person, compassionate. You still can be."

"No, you don't understand." Shado protested fearfully. "If I talk, if I break, the Fuehrer is going to kill my father, my sister, everyone that I love."

"I won't let that happen." Oliver assured her. "I will stop him."

Shado leaned onto the glass. "Do you believe you can do that?"

"I _promise_ you that I can do that." Oliver said and Shado lowered her head before she laughed maniacally, her facial features full of madness and sadism, just like with Malcolm, Slade, Chase and other madmen Oliver had faced.

"I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think you'd be that big of an idiot." Shado sneered. "Your naivete would be charming, if your weakness wasn't so pathetic. Is that how it is on your planet? Everybody swayed by sentiment? Is everyone here really so weak?" She mocked as she bit her lip.

"The Reich is gonna change that. The weak are going to be rooted out, your entire world will be enslaved but you…" Shado pointed at Oliver. "You won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel your skull crack under the weight of his boot. Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they're going to die badly… in ways that would give even monsters nightmares." She said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Not if I can help it." Oliver sneered as Shado banged on the glass, while Oliver left.

"You're all going to beg, with Fuehrer's boot on your necks!" Shado shouted madly.

* * *

**_Later, Central City_**

"Well?" Terminator asked as he, Zoom, Dark Archer, Overgirl and Dark Arrow were in their hideout.

"Shado's heartbeat monitor indicates she is in S.T.A.R. Labs." Dark Arrow said.

"We shall prepare our men for an assault." Dark Archer nodded.

"Do not underestimate them. Take as many troops as you can." Dark Arrow said.

"And Shado?" Terminator asked.

"She should have died back in the church, when she let herself get captured. But we will take care of her… unless you don't want to." Dark Arrow said.

"I am loyal to the Reich." Terminator said, not unfazed by the taunt.

* * *

**_Later, S.T.A.R. Labs_**

"_Nazis from another Earth? Are you kidding me? This feels like a really bad wedding._" Curtis said, talking with Felicity on the tablet. "_Do you want us to come there? I mean, me, Dig, Dinah and Rene could be there in… what's another word for 'Flash'?_"

"No. I need you guys in the bunker to expand our search for the Earth-Xers. I'll link the S.T.A.R. Labs system up there, so you know what's going on, as we do." Felicity said.

"_Copy that. I'll get to work on hacking Palmer Tech spectrometers to help the search for Nazis._" Curtis said as he cut the line.

Oliver, Laurel and Sara entered, clearly in shock.

"You guys OK?" Felicity asked. "I mean, seeing Shado must have been quite a shock. Even if it wasn't really Shado."

"I know. We keep telling ourselves that it's not her but… it's not making it any easier." Oliver said.

Felicity sighed, not sure what to say. All she did was hug her friends, giving whatever little comfort she could.

* * *

"Barry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Iris asked as Barry was on the treadmill, trying to take his mind off things and stopped as Iris neared him. "Trying to blow off some steam?"

"Sort of." Barry nodded, realizing what was about to happen.

"Barry. You hesitated at the wedding. When we were about to exchange vows." Iris said.

"Iris, I—"

"Barry, honestly, do you want to marry me?" Iris asked.

"I do." Barry said but the words sounded hollow to both of them, even though they were trying to deny it to themselves.

"But something's holding you back. What is it?" Iris asked.

Barry paused and sighed. "I'm not sure." He said hesitantly, still thinking about Caitlin but Iris seemed to grow frustrated.

"Barry, if we want to make this work, you need to be honest with me." Iris said, walking off as her steps were getting louder and louder due to her frustration with Barry unable to stop thinking about Caitlin, who was obviously in pain.

* * *

**_Months ago_**

_"She's become Killer Frost and joined Savitar." Barry said, frustrated._

_"None of us saw it coming." Cisco said._

_"I should've." Barry cursed himself as he slammed the desk. While he had been so focused on saving Iris, he regretted neglecting his best friends being in pain._

* * *

_**Present**_

"Guys, I think we got something!" Winn called out as they rushed to the computer.

"Break-in at Dayton Optical." Felicity said, showing them the footage.

"Nazis?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Felicity nodded.

* * *

_**Later, Dayton Optical Systems**_

The Flash sped to the car park, as Supergirl landed, while Green Arrow and White Canary appeared.

"Just a quick reminder – super-speed, neither of us have it." Green Arrow snapped.

"Noted." Supergirl and the Flash nodded as they walked down the car park.

"So, what do we know about this place?" The Flash asked. "Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?"

"_Because… they have something we need._" Dark Arrow said as he went out with Overgirl, Zoom and Dark Archer.

"Whatever you stole…" Green Arrow growled.

"…we're gonna want it back." The Flash finished.

"_It is so predictable._" Dark Arrow continued. "_You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man and you've defeated them but if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way…_" A 'beep' went off as the masks faded away and Overgirl revealed the face of Kara Danvers, Dark Arrow revealed the face of Oliver Queen, Dark Archer revealed the face of Tommy Merlyn, Zoom revealed the face of Henry Allen, much to Barry's shock as he imagined being in a nightmare as this was so sick and twisted.

"…how do you feel about us?" Dark Arrow finished.

Barry just stared in disbelief at the man, wearing the face of his father, in the suit of the speedster, who murdered him.

* * *

**_One year ago_**

_Barry followed Zoom into the Allen's old house as Hunter held Henry as a hostage._

_"Dad?" Barry whispered, horrified as he stared in shock._

_"It's poetic, returning to your childhood home." Zoom said._

_"Jay… don't do this." Barry pleaded. "I'm begging you! Take me. Kill me!"_

_"No!" Henry protested._

_"You still won't believe me that you and I are the same." Zoom said._

_"Come on…" Barry begged._

_"Barry, look at me, son. Look at me." Henry attempted to assure Barry._

_"So, I'm gonna have to make you believe me." Zoom continued._

_"Whatever happens, you have made me the happiest father…" Henry whispered, with tears in his eyes._

_"Dad…" Barry said lowly, his eyes getting wet as well._

_"This time you're gonna watch your parent die, just like I did." Zoom said._

_"No. No!" Barry yelled._

_"And this is what's gonna make you just like me!" Zoom shouted._

_Henry attempted to assure Barry. "Your mother and I—"_

_"Jay…" Zoom phased his fist through Henry's chest as Barry was suddenly filled with shock and horror. "No!"_

_Henry fell down, dying and getting pale and trembling as Barry knelt towards him. "Dad. Dad, look at me. Don't leave me, not again. Dad! Come on, come on, come on, it's alright, Dad…" Henry stopped trembling as he drew his last breath and Barry sobbed, while Hunter smirked. "No, dad…"_

_"I told you family was a weakness." Zoom said. "You feel the anger, don't you, Flash? And now… the two of us are the same."_

_Barry's face turned red with relentless rage as he slammed Zoom to the wall. "No!"_

_"There you go, Flash! Use your anger, just like I did!" Zoom taunted before he sped out._

* * *

**It had been established prior to _Crisis on Earth-X_ that there are infinite Earths and Kara said that there are 52 in this crossover? Take it with idiotic writing and retcon.**

**Plus I was ticked off by how Iris said "_My wedding_", not "_Our wedding_" as in her and Barry's, showing how selfish she is.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Ambush at STAR Labs

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

**_Present, Dayton Optical Systems_**

"This is sick." Green Arrow managed to say.

"Do you mean looking at your reflection and seeing only weakness? I agree." Dark Arrow said.

"At least I will always look out for my best friend. Unlike your Tommy, who was weak. I heard he died years ago." Dark Archer said. "That's what this Earth does. It makes you soft. It's going to be fun to kill you two." He glared at Oliver and Sara.

The Flash had his mouth open, speechless as he stared at the man, who looked like his father, wearing the suit of the man, who had murdered him.

"Surprised to see your old man, Barry?" Zoom gloated.

"How…" Barry whispered, unable to form words.

"We were both scientists, your doppelganger and I on my Earth. Top scientists of the Reich, working on a particle accelerator, alongside Professor Wells. But the resistance tampered with it and my boy died in the explosion. I survived and became…" Zoom vibrated his hand as through him surged blue lightning. "…this. Faster. Stronger. And superior to you in every way. And at least my son was twice the man you are."

"What?" Barry demanded, not understanding.

"You're so busy focused on good and bad, chasing a fantasy of being someone unworthy of you, not realizing that what you had been looking for your whole life, is in front of you the whole time." Zoom said, mocking Barry.

"We've been watching you." Overgirl continued. "We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of two worlds. On our Earth we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness."

"You're perverse." Supergirl said, sickened.

"No, Kara, you're the perversion." Overgirl shot back. "The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana." She laughed. "My pod was blessed to crash in the Fatherland."

"Then go back there." The Flash said.

"This is not your Earth." Green Arrow sneered. "Leave."

"I don't answer to the likes of you." Dark Arrow retorted arrogantly. "My allegiance is to the Fatherland…" He turned to Overgirl. "And to my wife."

"_His wife_?" Supergirl repeated. "Gross!" She turned to Green Arrow apologetically. "No offense."

"Last chance. Go home." Green Arrow said.

"And stay there." Supergirl continued.

"All of you." The Flash added.

"Or we'll put you down." White Canary said.

Zoom put on his mask as he sped off, with Barry following him.

Green Arrow notched an arrow, aiming at Overgirl.

"And what do you think that's gonna do?" Overgirl taunted. "Bullets bounce off of me."

"Oh, this arrow won't." Green Arrow released the bowstring as the arrow flied through the air, the lead casing falling off to reveal a green tip that pierced Overgirl's shoulder as Kara's doppelganger grunted in surprise.

Kara stared in surprise before turning to Oliver. "Is that a kryptonite arrow? Why do you have a kryptonite arrow?"

"In case an evil you ever showed up!" Oliver snapped.

Overgirl yanked the arrow out and flew up as Kara used her super-breath, blowing her evil doppelganger away, while Overgirl crashed against the sign.

Zoom knocked Barry down as Zoom and Dark Arrow helped Overgirl recover.

"Get the Prism out of here!" Dark Arrow ordered as Zoom sped off with the device and Dark Arrow helped Overgirl. "Are you alright?"

"I'm pissed." Overgirl sneered.

"Well, take it out on that." Dark Arrow turned to the construction site as Overgirl used her heat vision, slicing through the metal as the building started to collapse.

Kara flew to the structure as Oliver helped Barry get up.

Sara engaged the Dark Archer, who blocked her strikes with his bow.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you again." Dark Archer sneered. Sara was taken a bit aback before he pushed her back and threw a knife, while Sara deflected it with her batons and dodged, when Dark Archer fired arrows at her.

"Fall back!" Dark Arrow ordered as Dark Archer notched his arrow.

"You're lucky. But this isn't over." Dark Archer said before he did a throwing motion to the ground and an explosion followed, concealing his and Dark Arrow's escape, while Overgirl flew away.

Barry sped the workers to safety, with Sara accompanying them as Kara tried to keep the structure from collapsing.

"We need to stabilize the building!" Barry yelled.

Oliver fired arrows with cables to keep it together as Kara used her heat vision to weld the beams before it was stable.

"The site's clear." Barry said.

"And stabilized." Kara added.

"Good job but it's not over yet." Sara said.

"Let's not celebrate just yet. We gave those doppelgangers the window they needed to escape." Oliver said.

"Escape with what?" Kara wondered.

* * *

_**Later, S.T.A.R. Labs**_

"Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism." Felicity said.

"What on Earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Harry demanded. "It's basically a spectral emitter that…"

"…uses quantum entanglement." He, Jesse, Felicity and Winn said in unison.

"You could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction." Caitlin noted.

"OK, which all means what?" Iris inquired.

"In case you don't know, not everyone here is a rocket scientist." Laurel said.

"Well…" Winn cleared his throat. "With the right expertise, they could turn that thing into a neutron bomb."

"Boom." Felicity quipped.

"That doesn't sound good." Jesse nodded.

"Bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel Earth goose-steppers." Felicity said.

"This might help." Barry showed up with a kryptonite arrow, with bloodied tip.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" Alex asked.

"Yup." Barry nodded.

"Wait, did Oliver shoot Kara?" Winn asked.

"Sort of." Barry said. "The other archers are Oliver and Tommy Merlyn and the flying woman is Kara of Earth-X."

"And the speedster?" Caitlin asked, as they all saw how in edge Barry was.

"Barry, who is that speedster?" Iris asked.

Barry took a breath, uncomfortable. "My father's evil Earth-X doppelganger. Dressed as the speedster, who murdered my Dad."

The atmosphere turned cold, none of them having any idea how to react or comfort him, knowing how disturbed Barry was.

"Wow. Barry… wow…" Iris whispered.

"I… I don't even know what to say." Felicity said.

"I'm sorry. It has to be hard for you." Caitlin said.

"How are there other doppelgangers like you?" Alex asked, confused.

"Infinite Earths, infinite doppelgangers." Harry explained.

"And I'm guessing that the other Deathstroke is Earth-X Slade." Oliver said.

"I think we might be able to use the evil Supergirl's blood to track her down." Caitlin said, picking the arrow with Overgirl's blood and examining the sample under the microscope. "These blood cells are filled with solar radiation. An exorbitant amount."

"Let me see." Alex said, taking a glance. "That's even higher than Kara's."

"Can you track it?" Barry asked as he turned to Felicity.

"Well, I once caught a serial killer off his face cream, so, no joke. Heh." Felicity said.

"Let's just do it and fast." Barry ordered.

* * *

Kara approached Oliver, clearly disturbed.

"Oliver, may I have a moment with you?" Kara asked and Oliver knew what was it about.

"Kara, that kryptonite arrow was nothing against you." He said.

"I think it does." Kara retorted.

"Last year, Dominators mind-controlled you and the Legends into attacking us and there was nothing we could do to stop you. We need a failsafe, in case you went rogue or were compromised or your evil twin showed up, just like today." Oliver reminded. "If you don't see the danger of someone like you out of control, then you have no place being out there with us."

Kara winced, remembering being on red kryptonite, knowing he had a point as she sighed, trying not to let her feelings get the better of her. "I might have understood, if you had been honest with me. It's just…" She sighed. "I have some bad experience with people keeping secrets from me."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "I understand."

* * *

Barry entered the Time Vault, remembering.

* * *

**_One year ago_**

_"Jay… don't do this." Barry pleaded. "I'm begging you! Take me. Kill me!"_

_"No!" Henry protested._

_"You still won't believe me that you and I are the same." Zoom said._

_"Come on…" Barry begged._

_"Barry, look at me, son. Look at me." Henry attempted to assure Barry._

_"So, I'm gonna have to make you believe me." Zoom continued._

_"Whatever happens, you have made me the happiest father…" Henry whispered, with tears in his eyes._

_"Dad…" Barry said lowly, his eyes getting wet as well._

_"This time you're gonna watch your parent die, just like I did." Zoom said._

_"No. No!" Barry yelled._

_"And this is what's gonna make you just like me!" Zoom shouted._

_Henry attempted to assure Barry. "Your mother and I…"_

_"Jay…" Zoom phased his fist through Henry's chest as Barry was suddenly filled with shock and horror. "No!"_

* * *

**_Present, S.T.A.R. Labs_**

Caitlin held Barry's shoulder. "I know it must be hard for you."

Barry turned to him, as if just noticing her. "He had my Dad's face." He sighed.

"That man is nothing like Henry Allen we remember. It's just a monster wearing his face." Caitlin said.

"That's what I keep telling myself. But… now it all keeps coming back. How am I supposed to deal with it?" Barry murmured weakly.

"I don't know. But I'm here for you, if you need me." Caitlin said, holding his hand.

"Thank, Cait." Barry smiled as they turned to each other.

A moment later, Barry and Caitlin went out as Iris noticed them.

"What were you doing with Caitlin?" Iris asked, sounding a little jealous.

"She just told me that James and Cisco are doing better." Barry lied but Iris narrowed her eyes, not convinced.

"It's more, is it?" Iris said and Barry paled, realizing she was onto him.

"Iris, I…" Barry paused, not sure what to say.

"It's about Zoom looking like your Dad, right?" Iris asked and Barry relaxed before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah. It was… shock. That's all." Barry said.

"Don't care about how he looked like. Your Dad is dead. Remember that." Iris said bluntly as she held his shoulder and Barry realized that Caitlin was being much gentler than Iris, remembering what Oliver had told him about his heart being divided and second-guessing himself forever, if he made the wrong choice.

* * *

_**Later, Central City**_

Green Arrow, White Canary, the Flash, Firestorm and Alex left S.T.A.R. Labs as they found the Nazis hideout.

"Supergirl and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter." Green Arrow said.

"Alex and I will sweep the northwest corner and take positions." White Canary said.

"It's wall-to-wall Nazis in there." The Flash said as he showed up.

"S.T.A.R. Labs thinks they converted the sub-light generator, the Prism that they stole, into some kind of a superweapon." Alex said.

"Speaking of super, theirs is our biggest threat." The Flash muttered, referring to Overgirl.

"Agreed, let's take her out first." Green Arrow nodded.

* * *

Supergirl and Firestorm flew in the air as the rest entered the compound and scoured the area as the Flash sped in, knocking the Nazis out.

"Couldn't have left one for me?" Green Arrow said.

"I'm saving Nazi you for you." The Flash said.

"There's no sign of the Prism." Alex said.

"Well, it's got to be here somewhere." The Flash deduced.

"We got incoming." White Canary quipped, preparing her staff as Nazis burst in, surrounding them and a streak of blue lightning passed by them as the Flash followed it.

Green Arrow and Alex fired, while White Canary engaged the Nazis.

"I see their Flash, their Supergirl, their Dark Archer." Alex said as she stabbed one of the Nazis with her knife.

"Yeah, I see them." Green Arrow said as he knocked down another Nazi.

"Where's their Arrow and Deathstroke?" White Canary demanded as she took down another soldier.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs**_

Harry was walking down the corridor before he stopped and paled upon facing Dark Arrow.

"Oh, God." Harry paled.

"_There is no God._" Dark Arrow said.

"Dad?" Jesse asked as she followed him but stopped at seeing Dark Arrow.

Jesse grabbed Harry and was about to speed off but Dark Arrow pulled out a ball that exploded and Jesse was unable to run before he shot her in the leg as she fell down.

"_I cut her femoral artery. And right now, I've disabled her speed with a tachyon nullifier._" Dark Arrow said. "_If you want your daughter to live, you will come with us, Dr. Wells._"

Harry glared, realizing they had him.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Central City**_

Supergirl and Firestorm flied in the air, shooting down the Nazis. Sara was fending off Nazis, while Alex was shooting them down Oliver was trying to fend off Dark Archer, blocking his sword with his bow.

"_You know why will I win? Because you hold back, weakling!_" Dark Archer said.

Green Arrow dodged as more Nazis fired at him. Alex aimed her gun at Dark Archer but he threw a knife, disarming her of her gun before firing an arrow that shot her in the abdomen as she fell down, subdued.

White Canary rushed at Dark Archer but he fired an explosive arrow, knocking her down.

Overgirl fired heat vision beams as Green Arrow dodged before Supergirl knocked her doppelganger away.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_**

They saw the footage of Dark Arrow and his soldiers capturing Harry and Jesse as they all looked startled.

"You, you and you, hide." Mick ordered to Felicity, Winn and Iris.

"I'll cover them." Laurel said.

"Same." Roy and Thea said.

"What about Caitlin?" Iris asked.

"It's gonna get a lot colder in here." Mick said and Caitlin paled, realizing what she had to do.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Central City**_

Green Arrow was knocked down on the ground as he stared at the havoc, his friends being overpowered before he got up, continuing to fight.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_**

Dark Arrow and Terminator entered the Speed Lab, looking around before Mick fired from his flamethrower but both Nazi doppelgangers jumped over the railing and dodged with acrobatic grace.

"Afraid of a little heat?" Mick growled.

"_No._" Dark Arrow said before he fired an arrow, shooting Mick in the throat. The arrow cut his jugular and Mick gasped for air as he held his throat, gagging, blood filling his mouth as he fell down.

"_We fear nothing._" Terminator said.

"Actually…" Killer Frost said as Dark Arrow turned around as Killer Frost grabbed his bow, freezing it, with his hand holding it. "He was talking about me. Didn't think this through, did you? Just you against us."

"_I don't need to think to kill you._" Dark Arrow shot back before from his bow surged some kind of energy, knocking Killer Frost down on the floor.

"_Anyone else want to be a hero?_" Terminator taunted.

Then, on cue, Spartan, Black Canary, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific showed up.

"They wanted to wait." Mr. Terrific smirked. "But I didn't think we'd ever get a better entry line than that."

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Central City_**

Green Arrow, who had recovered, and White Canary dodged as Dark Archer continued firing at them, while the Flash and Zoom continued fighting in superspeed and Firestorm was throwing fireballs.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_**

Dark Arrow dodged the Black Canary's staff and knocked Wild Dog back as he blocked their strikes and Terminator was unfazed by Spartan shooting at him or Mr. Terrific using his T-Spheres, unable to penetrate his armor. Terminator blocked Black Canary's staff with his sword before slicing her throat. Dinah gagged and fell on her knees before lying down as she gagged.

Wild Dog roared in rage, rushing at Dark Arrow but Dark Arrow whacked him in the leg with his bow. "_Your duplicate escaped my justice. You won't be so lucky._"

Dark Arrow punched Rene, knocking him out before he flipped back as Spartan fired and Mr. Terrific threw his T-Spheres. Terminator shot the T-Spheres, robbing Mr. Terrific of his weapons as Dark Arrow threw a fletchette, hitting Curtis in the head as he fell down, dead.

Dark Arrow jumped to avoid Spartan's bullets and stabbed him in the heart with an arrow, piercing Diggle's armor.

"_Kevlar may protect you against bullets but it can't help you against arrows._" Dark Arrow said, twisting the arrow before he pulled away and Diggle fell down, dead.

"_And them?_" Terminator asked, turning to Dinah, who was gasping for air, holding her sliced throat.

"_I will deal with Mr. Ramirez later in person in front of the Reich. The metahuman will be useful. Tend to her wound._" Dark Arrow ordered as the soldiers apprehended Rene and Dinah, while cauterizing her wound.

"Sir?" One of the Nazis said upon entering. He accompanied Dark Arrow to where James was, unconscious.

"_How many times do I have to deal with him?_" Dark Arrow muttered before he grabbed James by his throat. James widened his eyes as he came to, struggling for air but too weak to fight back as Dark Arrow snapped his neck.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Central City**_

Oliver, Barry, Jax, Kara and Sara finished off the last of the Nazis.

"Alex, you OK?" Kara turned to Alex, who was holding her wound. "You're bleeding out."

Suddenly, they heard loud stomping and saw a silver robot with a bright green stone on his chest.

"What the hell is that?" Sara demanded.

"Metallo." Kara realized.

The robot fired a green beam from the stone on his chest, sending Supergirl to the ground. Firestorm flied towards Metallo but he swung his hand, knocking Firestorm away as he hit a pillar, causing for Jax and Stein to split.

Overgirl and Zoom rushed and knocked them all on the ground as Overgirl neared Green Arrow, who weakly tried to notch an arrow. "_Hate to do this to a handsome face but…_"

Metallo neared Green Arrow and the last thing he saw was a metal foot nearing his face before the world went black.

* * *

**Honestly, Kara in Season 3 of _Supergirl_ was the worst due to her ego and having issues with Lena or Oliver having their secret stash of kryptonite but I tried to make her more understanding here without her ego issues, hope it worked.**

**Plus, instead of infinite Earths, suddenly there are just 53? Stupid retcon.**

**Plus, is there a reason why didn't they ask Caitlin to examine the bloodied arrow? Oh, wait, I know. To make Alex more important beyond her stupid hookup with Sara.**

**And to be blunt, I don't like James in _Supergirl _at all, I found his arc in every season less and less compelling and after Season 4 and him, while not on purpose, putting Kara in danger and then having briefly powers, which I found stupid, I was done with him.**

**In the version of the crossover linked to the series I didn't kill off any of the main characters because I had plans for them all in the later sequels but these are ruthless Nazis, who will kill anyone that gets in their way unless they need them, hence why I killed off some people here.**

**I like Mick but it had to be done. As for Diggle, to be blunt, while Season 8 of _Arrow_ fixed him, since Season 3 he had been getting on my nerves.**

**The reason for Harry, Jesse, Rene and Dinah alive will be explained later, since I have my reasons for that.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	6. Earth-X

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

As Oliver came to, he, Barry, Jax, Kara and Sara were chained up and with power-dampening collars around their necks.

"Is everyone alright?" Oliver asked.

"We need to work on your definition of 'alright', Ollie." Sara drawled.

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax asked Stein.

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy." Stein said.

"You're awake. Excellent."

They all glared as Dark Arrow entered with Dark Archer, Terminator, Overgirl and Zoom.

Dark Archer neared Oliver and glared in disgust. "Look at him."

"You're pathetic." Dark Arrow sneered.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Dark Archer said.

"Enough, Merlyn." Overgirl said.

"Hey, you might want to listen to her." Alex pleaded. "We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first."

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself." Kara glared at her Nazi doppelganger.

"Well done." Dark Arrow praised as he neared Overgirl.

"It wasn't a problem." Overgirl said before she collapsed on the floor before Dark Arrow held her. "The pain… the pain…" She whispered. "I don't know how much longer I can bear it."

"It's alright. It's alright." Dark Arrow assured her. "You're gonna be alright because we found her. We found her and now we have her." He and Overgirl turned to Kara. "We have all of them…"

"S.T.A.R. Labs is secure." Dark Archer said as Terminator nodded.

"All, except those necessary, have been eliminated." Terminator said.

"If you hurt my friends…" Oliver growled.

"I did hurt your friends." Dark Arrow interrupted Barry. "I really enjoyed hurting your friends."

"Are they alive?" Oliver demanded.

"Most of them. Can't say that about John Diggle, Curtis Holt, James Olsen or Mick Rory, though." Dark Arrow said as they all glared. "As for the rest… we need your Kara's cooperation. Well, we don't need it." He corrected himself. "It would be preferable. But for the time being, you are more valuable as leverage."

"To save my life." Overgirl clarified. "That's your little mission statement, isn't it?" She mocked. "Help people, save lives. Well… now's your chance."

"The general is dying." Thawne explained.

"Her blood." Alex realized. "She's been exposed to too much solar radiation."

"Yes." Overgirl nodded. "Like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun."

"But we can save her." Dark Arrow promised. "We're going to save her. All we need is a new heart. And luckily, on this planet, we found the perfect donor."

Kara paled, realizing what were they planning with her.

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Alex sneered.

"Such loyalty." Overgirl chuckled, amused. "My sister tried to kill me."

"That's why you stole the Prism?" Barry realized. "So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara and cut into her and steal her heart."

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs." Overgirl smirked.

"Hey." Oliver said, getting Dark Arrow's attention. "I'm gonna kill you."

"No, you won't." Dark Arrow replied smugly. "You're weak. And all of you choose the high road." He sneered at the heroes. "You're heroes."

"Do you know why you couldn't save your father?" Zoom said as Barry glared at him. "Because you're weak. Too weak to do whatever it takes to protect those you love. Your parents would be ashamed of you."

Barry glared but did his best not to let the man wearing his father's face get to him as the Nazis walked away and Metallo shined some beam, knocking them out.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs**_

"It's been really quiet." Thea noted quietly as she, Roy, Laurel, Felicity, Iris and Winn scoured the corridors.

"And it's been a while since Mick and Caitlin told us to go, too." Roy whispered.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Laurel whispered, raising her finger before they snuck to the pipeline and saw the Nazis imprisoning Rene into the cell.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

Oliver, Barry, Jax, Stein and Sara came to as they were on dirtied ground as they got up, looking at people with striped uniforms and heard a sound of gate closing before they looked around and the dreadful realization dawned onto them… they were on Earth-X.

Everyone looked around, horrified at what they were seeing. "So, this crap-hole's Earth-X." Sara quipped.

"Wells was right." Oliver said.

"He usually is." Barry nodded.

"I can't even imagine any Earth that would like that." Jax noted.

"One thing which sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men." Stein said.

"Stars and triangles." Jax said, noticing the badges on the prisoners.

"Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have "committed" to land in here." Stein explained.

Jax noticed a man with short hair as he turned to him. "What's the pink triangle for? What did you do?"

"I loved the wrong person." The man explained as Sara paled, realizing what did he mean.

"We gotta get out of these things, transmute us out." Sara ordered as she looked at her cuffs.

"With pleasure." Stein said as he and Jax tried to merge into Firestorm but nothing happened.

"I can't vibrate through them, either." Barry said.

"Power-dampening collars." Stein realized.

"They're gonna kill Kara." Barry panicked.

"Not if we can help it." Oliver promised.

"We're gonna get back to our Earth before then." Barry nodded.

"How? We don't even know how we got here." Jax pointed out.

"No, we don't." Oliver nodded. "We're gonna figure it out. Then we're gonna find a way to get out of this place and we're gonna get back to the people we love."

"I hope everyone else is OK." Barry said what everyone was thinking.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1**_

Cisco came to as he noticed that he, Caitlin, Rene, Jesse and Harry were in the pipeline prison cells.

"Rip Van Ramon awakens." Harry said.

"How did we get here?" Cisco asked.

Then Nazis entered as they opened Alex's, Harry's and Jesse's cells before putting a power-dampening collar on her.

"The three of you are coming with us."

"What do you want from us?" Harry demanded before they started dragging him, Alex and Jesse out. "Hey! Hey!"

"The Reich spares those they deem useful for their cause." Shado explained.

"She is correct." Dark Arrow said as he entered with Terminator, while Shado got up.

"My liege. My love." Shado said.

"My love." Terminator said, his voice rough but soft as the rest paled, recognizing the voice as Terminator took off his mask, revealing the face of Slade but with greyer hair and both eyes.

Shado knelt down as Dark Arrow opened the cell.

"I have failed you, my liege. Forgive me." Shado said.

"Forgive you?" Dark Arrow repeated, humored. "Stand up."

Shado nodded, getting up like a dutiful soldier.

"We are so close to achieving victory but you failed us. You let them capture you." Dark Arrow said as he turned to Terminator.

"It is regretful this must be done but failure cannot be tolerated." Terminator said before he stabbed Shado in the heart with his sword and twisted before pulling away as Shado fell down, dead.

Neither Dark Arrow and Terminator had any hint of remorse on their faces as they walked away, with Cisco, Caitlin and Rene staring in horror at their ruthlessness.

* * *

In the med-bay, Kara came to, red light shining above her as she was restrained to the table. Kara tried to free herself but to no avail.

"Don't struggle." Dark Archer said as he entered. "There is no point."

"The red sunlight is going to make you weaker than you can possibly imagine." Overgirl added.

"You did all this… just to get me?" Kara realized. "Do you have any idea how many innocent people you killed?"

"Their lives for mine? Well, they should feel honored." Overgirl laughed menacingly as Kara continued to struggle against her restraints. "It's a strange sensation, isn't it? Feeling vulnerable?"

"Soon enough, you will be so vulnerable I will cut your heart out." Zoom said as he was sharpening his scalpel.

"Where are my friends?" Kara demanded.

"On Earth-X. They'll be dead soon. As will you." Overgirl smirked as the soldiers dragged in Alex, Harry and Jesse and Zoom smiled.

"What did you do to her?" Alex demanded as she stared at the weakened Kara, horrified.

"If you don't cooperate… she is going to die." Overgirl said and Kara stopped struggling.

"Mr. Wells. Excellent. We have some catching up to do." Zoom said.

"What do you want from me?" Harry demanded as Jesse kept limping from the injury in her leg.

"Your daughter is a speedster, correct? And you are an expert on Speed Force. Well, I need her Speed Force." Zoom said and Harry realized what he wanted.

"You took Velocity-9, did you? Trying to enhance your speed and now you're dying and you want to steal my daughter's speed to cure yourself." Harry said.

"One of the smartest Wellses in the multiverse. Pity our one died so that I could live." Zoom chuckled.

"Dad, don't give them—"

"You do not get to have any demands here!" Zoom snarled and Harry, Jesse, Alex and Kara almost jumped at how maniacal he sounded. "All the tools you need are already here. Now… her Speed Force… and we might consider being merciful."

Then they put Dinah on the table, with her wound on her neck cauterized.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Iris asked as she, Thea, Roy, Felicity, Laurel and Winn were hiding in the ducts.

"We've got few hours before we can stop them." Laurel said.

"Any suggestions?" Thea asked.

"We need to get to the pipeline, get to Cisco, he could turn off all the power in the building and breach us out of here." Iris said.

"And how do we know that they don't have any guards there or that they haven't changed the passcode?" Winn pointed out.

"I could crack it." Felicity argued.

"Yeah, sure, we've got all the time in the world with the Nazis storming S.T.A.R. Labs." Laurel said sarcastically. "I'm all ears for any better suggestions, preferably those that can guarantee that all of us are gonna make it out alive."

* * *

**_Earth-X_**

Oliver, Barry, Jax, Stein and Sara were standing in the row as the Nazis aimed at them.

"So, these are the heroes." A man with a familiar voice said.

"Yes, Sturmbannfuehrer." Sara widened her eyes to see her father in a Nazi officer uniform.

The Earth-X doppelganger of Quentin Lance looked at Sara in disappointment.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes… this is Nordic perfection." The Sturmbannfuehrer neared Sara. "Why would you align yourself with the unpure?"

"Because I like men and I like women." Sara said firmly.

Earth-X Quentin huffed in disappointment. "You know, I had a daughter, who looked just like you, with similar compulsions." He caressed her cheek. "And I expunged that _filth_ from my family line forever. Bring them all. And him!" He pointed at the other man.

"Move! Now! Go!"

The Nazis forced Oliver, Barry, Jax, Stein and Sara into a row as Oliver and Sara were trying to discreetly free themselves from the cuffs before they whirled around but the Sturmbannfuehrer pressed a trigger and through the collars surged a jolt of electricity, incapacitating them all.

"Up!" The Sturmbannfuehrer ordered as everyone glared at him hatefully. "Go." They went into a row towards the hill. "Turn around." He ordered to the rest, who complied as he neared Oliver. "I know you are not him but I cannot stomach the sight regardless." He put a black bag over Oliver's head before nearing his men. "Ready! Aim!"

Suddenly, a blue beam froze the guns with crackle of ice as the Nazis dropped them as everyone looked in disbelief at a familiar face with fur-lined coat and protective glasses. "I hate 'fire'."

"_Snart?_" Stein, Jax, Sara and Barry said in unison as Oliver put the bag down, as they stared in disbelief.

"About time!" The prisoner laughed.

"Kill them all!" The Sturmbannfuehrer yelled.

Suddenly, an arrow stuck out from the ground, knocking the Nazis down as an archer in green hood appeared, alongside with a man with a targeting eyepiece and wrist guns, a black man with steel claws and a man with short hair in blue fur coat that they all recognized.

"Chase?" Sara demanded.

Oliver put down the bag as he stared at the other two figures. "Lawton and Turner."

Adrian fired three more arrows, shooting down the Nazis as Turner cut the prisoners' restraints and collars, while Lawton and Snart started shooting at the Nazis.

"Take cover!" Oliver ordered as Snart and Lawton continued shooting, while Turner and Chase accompanied them.

"So, you're Leonard Snart's doppelganger." Barry quipped.

"And Chase's, Turner's and Lawton's too." Oliver said.

"A doppler? Huh." Adrian said, amused.

"No, I'm Leonard Snart but you can call me Leo." Leo smirked before eying Barry. "That is a fantastic outfit. Did you make that?"

"Leo." The prisoner pleaded as Leo came to and turned to him.

"Right. Time to make you shine, buddy." He took off the prisoner's collar.

"Uh, you might want to close your eyes." The prisoner warned.

"Why?" Jax scowled as the prisoner shined in blinding yellow light and flew in the air, to their astonishment.

"Well, I believe he just answered your question." Stein muttered.

The prisoner fired at the Nazis with laser beams from his hands, knocking them down on the ground before landing down. "Come on, let's go." The prisoner said.

"Where are we going?" Oliver demanded.

"To our base." The prisoner said.

"Your base?" Sara asked. "Who are you?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing about you all." The prisoner replied.

"You might have to tell us on the way." Leo suggested as they started to run across the hill, away from the Nazi forces.

* * *

_**Star City, Earth-X**_

They entered, what on Earth-1 was Oliver's lair, as it hit them.

"I guess we're in Earth-X's Star City." Oliver said.

"I can't believe it. A burning man, a speedster and Fuehrer's good twin." Adrian said, amused as he turned to the Earth-1ers.

"'Good' might be an oversimplification." Sara said.

"When you think you've heard it all…" Lawton muttered, putting down his rifle.

"You still haven't told us which Earth are you from." Snart said. "Clearly, it's not this one."

"We're from Earth-1." Barry explained.

"Earth-1?" Leo gapped before turning to the prisoner. "Well, golly."

"Am I missing something here?" Jax scowled.

"I'm from Earth-1 too." The prisoner explained.

"If you're from our Earth, then you know how we got here, don't you?" Barry realized.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea." The prisoner nodded before showing them a tablet. "I think you guys came through this."

"A temporal gateway?" Barry scowled.

"Same physics as the breach, just more stable and larger." Stein nodded.

"Yeah, much larger." Barry said. "We can get back."

"So, where is this thing?" Oliver inquired.

"It's actually not too far from here." Leo explained.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact." The prisoner said.

"Well, we'd drive there." Leo quipped.

"So, take us to it." Oliver said.

Adrian sighed with an apologetic look. "Sorry. Can't do that. Not our call to make."

"Plus, the gateway's in a facility guarded by a not-so-small army of Nazis." The prisoner explained.

"Yeah, well, we've faced worse, so…" Jax shrugged.

"Look, it's our only way home." Barry pleaded. "We're going through."

"Like hell you are. Because we're sending it to kingdom come."

Barry, Jax and Stein whirled around, recognizing the voice as they stared in disbelief.

"Ronnie?" Barry demanded.

"General Raymond to you, sir." The Earth-X doppelganger of Ronnie Raymond said.

"General?" Barry, Jax and Stein repeated, not believing.

"Why are we letting in our sworn enemies? And how is the man, who took away my best friend, here?" Ronnie glared at Barry.

"They're new friends from Earth-1." Leo explained

"They're on our side." Ray said.

"Except for the part, where you wanna blow up our only way home." Jax said.

"We don't exactly want to." Leo said.

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by Nazis." Barry retorted.

"They've killed our friends or are about to execute them and they are trying to conquer our world and we need to stop them." Sara said.

"Eliminate that facility and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies." Stein finished.

"Sorry to hear that but it's not my problem." Ronnie said. "This is a chance we've been waiting for years and I have no intention of letting it pass, since we may not get another one again. We can separate the Fuehrer and the Four from their army and have a chance to win this war."

"You are gonna leave our earth at the mercy of the five psychopaths who have ravaged yours!" Oliver snarled.

"All we are asking for, is a little bit of time." Sara pleaded. "Let us get into that facility and through that gateway."

"Yeah, can't do that." Turner said.

"The gateway is guarded by thirty Panzer XIIs, fifty Sturmtigers and one-hundred Schutzstaffel officers." Adrian explained.

"Going there would be suicide. And that's our style, not yours, sunshine." Lawton said as Sara whirled around, glaring.

"Call me like that again and I'll cut your eyes and feed you with them." Sara sneered and Lawton chuckled, raising his hands and twirling his gun.

"We'll take our chances." Barry said.

"No. That gateway is going down. And that's the final order." Ronnie dismissed them all as he left.

"We know him." Stein said as he and Barry stepped up.

"He was our friend. He'll listen to us." Barry said as they followed Ronnie.

"You two aren't good at following orders, are you?" Ronnie said, going over some maps at the desk.

"Because we usually give them." Barry said. "Ronnie, don't do this, please."

"Stop. Don't act like we're friends." Ronnie snapped, glaring at him. "Your twin or whatever took away from me the woman I loved my whole life. I accepted that. But when she got cold feet with the Reich, you ripped her heart out on live TV."

Barry paled, realizing who was Ronnie talking about.

"On my Earth, you and Caitlin were my friends. Caitlin is my best friend and she loved you with all her heart but…" Barry paused, not sure how to explain it.

"Certain circumstances forced you to leave her and Barry was there for her, whenever she was in pain." Stein said.

"Look, I care about Caitlin on my Earth as much as you cared about your Caitlin here. I can't undo what was done here but let me save my Caitlin. Please. You gave up your life to save her." Barry pleaded and Ronnie stopped, intrigued.

"Tell me about your Caitlin." Ronnie said.

* * *

"I'm guessing my twin on your planet is evil?" Adrian asked, sharpening his sword.

"I've met only very few people as twisted as Adrian Chase on my world." Oliver said, nearing him. "But my doppelganger here… he might be even worse. What happened?"

Adrian sighed as he put down his sword and took a breath.

"It's a hell of a story." Turner said.

"It's not like we can go anywhere." Sara shrugged as they all sat down, listening.

"Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn were like brothers. Your father was the Fuehrer." Adrian said. "You two grew up into the hierarchy of the Reich and trained to become the fiercest warriors until you were molded into the Dark Arrow and Dark Archer. Dark Archer was a moniker inherited by the Merlyns, so Tommy became his father's successor, trained by the same elite covert organization."

"The League of Assassins." Oliver deduced.

"You have one, too?" Adrian asked, intrigued and they nodded. "Well, the League here was a long extinct group of assassins, with only few left, who made Oliver and Tommy the men they are today. But then, most of the group was bombed by the rebels, leaving only one survivor. Her name was Shado. And as the man, who stole fire from the gods to challenge them, she chose a new name to defy those, who wanted to defy the Reich. Prometheus. On a mission to search for her father, they ended up on an island called…"

"…Lian Yu." Sara realized.

"Some things don't change, huh?" Turner chuckled, taking Adrian's place. "Anyway, on that island, they found Shado's father dead but they met another assassin, a man they thought had died years ago. An elite mercenary, Slade Wilson. The Terminator. He and Shado later grew close to each other.

Then, few years later, Harrison Wells and Henry and his son Barry Allen, top scientists of the Reich tested a particle accelerator. Their new weapon that we had sabotaged. Most of them died but Henry Allen survived somehow and became a speedster. A demonic monster called Zoom. Together, you became the deadliest force in the Reich. Dark Arrow and his Four Horsemen. Prometheus, Dark Archer, Zoom and Terminator. A deadly force only a fool would defy. You hunt down our best soldiers, even Laurel Lance and Sara Lance and Talia al Ghul.

One of the people, who trained Dark Arrow and Dark Archer and Prometheus but then she turned on them, disillusioned by their cause but the Reich was too strong to fight back, alongside with a doctor, Caitlin Snow. She was torn between Barry Allen and Ronnie here and she had become disillusioned with the Reich too. She fed us intel for years, even tampered with a serum that was supposed to enhance Overgirl's powers until Zoom found out and on live TV ripped her heart out." Turner said and everyone grew more horrified.

"Roy Harper was killed during the manhunt. Rene Ramirez rather killed himself than let himself get captured, since Rene killed Konstantin Kovar. One of the Fuehrer's chancellors. Queen was pissed at hell at that. Laurel Lance and Sara Lance were both later captured and executed too but not before Laurel used her sonic scream she had since childhood to kill fifty of the Reich's elite soldiers. The Reich wanted to learn how she got those powers, since she was born with it and duplicate the ability but they never accomplished it. And lately, Zoom has been really obsessed with finding another speedster or a smart scientist in here. Don't know why but it seemed life desperate." Adrian said.

"What about you, Adrian?" Oliver asked and Adrian sighed.

"I joined the Resistance, when I was a teenager. Reich bombarded the farm on which we worked because they considered us insignificant, blew my parents to hell." Adrian explained. "Then I vowed to make them pay and joined the Resistance, trained by Talia, promising myself I'd never let Reich hurt anyone, ever again. Over the years, I met Snart, Turner and Lawton and we became the Suicide Squad." Adrian explained.

"Because our missions are suicidal and no one else would be so crazy to execute these missions." Lawton said.

"Been the Reich's pain in the ass for years." Adrian said.

They were all silent, absorbing what they had heard.

* * *

**Honestly, it would've made sense if Earth-X doppelgangers of the heroes were villains, then Earth-X doppelgangers of the villains were heroes and I just thought of some that most of them would have very bizarre reactions, those being Earth-X Adrian Chase, Floyd Lawton and Ben Turner, a.k.a. Earth-X Suicide Squad with Snart. Didn't add more, since I didn't want to make it an overkill.**

**And I think you can guess now why I didn't kill off Harry or Jesse or Dinah and Rene.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	7. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Can you lend us your weapons?" Oliver asked.

"What, you wanna go behind the general's back and commit treason?" Lawton asked, humored. "You're crazy. I like this one already."

"No need for treason." Ronnie said as he appeared, with Stein and Barry behind him. "I will let you use the gateway. Under one condition. I'm coming with you into your world. I need to see Caitlin. At least one more time."

The team nodded.

"We have one hour once we leave the base." Ronnie said. "After that, my people have orders fire a weapon to blow their base up, whether we get to the other side or not. So, whatever your plan is, it better be quick."

* * *

"Now, you referenced 100 guards, I assume most of them are around the perimeter?" Oliver asked as they went over the blueprints.

"Yes." Ronnie said.

"All right. We fight through them outside, we access the main corridor, what is the security like inside the hangar?" Oliver asked.

"I'll do some recon." Barry sped off and quickly came back, much to Oliver's annoyance. "So, the entire facility has metahuman dampeners."

"OK, we can't take that hangar with no powers, man." Jax protested.

"These satellites indicate a control room off the hangar, that must be where the dampener is." Stein deduced.

"OK, well, we definitely can't take the main control room with no powers." Jax said. "It's not like we blend in here."

Suddenly, Oliver got an idea as Jax said "blend in".

"I think I know how to get in." Oliver said.

* * *

"Just tell me, Caitlin on your world." Ronnie asked, turning to Barry. "Is… is she happy?"

Barry sighed, remembering how devastated she was at the wedding. "She was when she married you but it didn't last for long. You sacrificed yourself to save us. To save me. Now I realize what a fool I was because I had been focused on chasing the wrong woman and ignoring what had been in front of me in the last three years."

"Just follow your heart, Barry." Ronnie said. "That's what I kept telling myself. Just tell me, what does your heart want?"

A while back, Barry thought it was Iris. Now he seemed less certain about her.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1_**

On the treadmill, Jesse was running until she was running normally as Harry was draining her of her Speed Force as it was entering a small vial. Jesse was looking sad and betrayed and worried about him as Harry felt partly relieved and partly worried that the Nazis would not uphold their end of the bargain.

* * *

"Red light saturation is complete." Zoom said, piercing Kara's skin with the syringe.

"And you will wake up stronger than you've ever been." Dark Arrow said as he turned to Overgirl and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Overgirl said.

"I love you." Dark Arrow said.

"My cousin, he will find you." Kara sneered as the Nazis laughed maniacally.

"Your cousin? We've beaten him already on our Earth. We can do it here as well." Zoom said smugly as he was about to cut into her before the power went off in the lab.

"What happened?" Dark Archer asked.

"Someone must have cut the power." Terminator said.

"Who? How? Everyone is accounted for." Dark Arrow demanded.

"Search the area, now!" Dark Archer ordered as he, Zoom and Terminator and the Nazis started to search the facility.

* * *

Laurel, Thea, Roy, Winn, Felicity and Iris jumped down from the ducts as Laurel, Thea and Roy knocked the guards out, while Winn and Felicity were trying to free Kara.

"Kara. Oh, my God, are you OK?" Winn said.

Suddenly, a blue lightning knocked them all down, pinning Laurel to the wall and she paled, even though it wasn't Hunter Zolomon as Zoom had grabbed her by her throat and she was unable to unleash her Siren Cry.

"You really thought this was going to be that easy?" Terminator asked as he returned with Dark Archer and Dark Arrow.

* * *

**_Earth-X_**

Leo drove the truck inside the camp as they let them in, with Oliver disguised as Fuehrer.

Oliver entered the camp's command center as the Sturmbannfuehrer stepped up. "Mein Fuehrer, we were not expecting you."

"Nor was I anticipating being back so soon." Oliver sneered, trying to act as authoritative as he could. "Thanks to your incompetence, the Earth-1 doppelgangers, _my doppelganger_…" He raised his voice. "Escaped his execution."

"Yes, he did." The Sturmbannfuehrer nodded.

"And?" Oliver continued.

"We are exhausting every possible means to locate them." The Sturmbannfuehrer explained.

"Good." Oliver nodded. "Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?"

"_Deployment_?" Oliver scowled.

"She is inbound and ready." The Sturmbannfuehrer explained.

Oliver turned to the screen, where on the sky was a Nazi version of Waverider. "The doomsday device." Oliver realized.

"The Wellenreiter is fully operational and at the ready, mein Fuehrer. Shall we send her through?" The Sturmbannfuehrer asked.

"As scheduled." Oliver nodded.

"Begin!" The Sturmbannfuehrer ordered. "Hail, victory!"

"Hail, victory!" The Nazis chanted.

"Hail, victory." Oliver said, but he sounded like he was tasting something sour.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1_**

"The Wellenreiter has arrived." Zoom said, looking at the tablet, while Laurel was wearing a power-dampening collar, unable to use her Siren Cry.

"Kara is all that matters." Dark Arrow said.

"The red sunlight radiation is burning off." Zoom said. "Soon enough, her cells will be o desaturated I won't be able to perform the surgery."

"Fix it." Dark Arrow ordered.

"I can't." Zoom said. "The system has been encrypted."

They turned to Felicity as the Nazis aimed weapons at them. Roy and Thea had no way to fight back with no weapons and Laurel subdued and Felicity and Iris shivered.

* * *

**_Earth-X_**

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that will be all." Oliver said.

"Very well." The Sturmbannfuehrer nodded. He was about to walk away before remembering. "Before I go, I have something for you, mein Fuehrer. A gift, to celebrate your return. Guard!"

One of the guards brought in a little boy and Oliver's eyes widened, recognizing him as Earth-X version of his own son, William.

"One of the sick children to find refuge in Bludhaven. And we all know there is no place in Reich for the weak. We were going to experiment on them and enhance them but this boy was quite resistant and fought back. We don't need such nuisance." The Sturmbannfuehrer said as he handed Oliver a gun. "Your doppelganger has a son, who looks just like him."

Oliver neared William, aiming at his head and William closed his eyes, terrified.

Oliver turned around and was about to shoot Sturmbannfuehrer but the gun did only 'click' as the Sturmbannfuehrer chuckled.

"Did you honestly believe me to be stupid enough that I would not verify who you are?!" The Sturmbannfuehrer roared.

Oliver paused for a moment before he punched the Sturmbannfuehrer and took cover behind one of the soldiers as the rest opened fire on him. Oliver grabbed a machine gun and shot around, taking down all the soldiers.

Oliver neared William and assured him, holding his arms. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"Why…" William whispered.

"Because I have a son, who is just like you. And I would do anything to protect him. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you." Oliver said. "Go. Run. Get somewhere safe."

William nodded and ran away.

Oliver neared the console and turned off the dampener and the Flash entered the facility.

"How did it… Oh." Barry looked around the dead bodies.

"Barry, we have a problem, the gateway control's been damaged." Oliver said as Barry gapped.

"We can't turn it on?"

"We can't turn it on _here_." Oliver explained. "But there should be a manual override at the platform.

Barry sighed. "Alright, we're gonna have to fight our way through."

* * *

"We have a problem." Ronnie said as he was entering the facility with Sara, Stein and Jax and the Suicide Squad. "One of my men got a little too trigger-happy and deployed our weapon without my permission and ahead of our timeline. We've got just a couple of minutes before we're toast."

"Well, this time it might be suicide." Lawton said, amused.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1**_

"What's the code?" Terminator demanded.

"Felicity, don't tell them!" Laurel choked out as Zoom was strangling her.

Zoom was about to phase his hand through Laurel, when Felicity cried out. "No! Just stop! Don't hurt them! I will tell you the code."

The Nazis stopped, when Felicity said the code. "Latte, Ada, Jonas, 1-1-9-0-0."

Zoom typed in the code as the power went on.

The Nazis then dragged Harry and Jesse with the vial of Speed Force from Jesse.

"I did what you wanted." Harry said as Jesse stared.

"Thank you." Zoom said as he injected himself with the Speed Force and then breathed out in ecstasy. "Now I feel stronger than before."

"And Miss Drake?" Dark Arrow asked.

"Done already." Zoom handed him sone kind of a collar as he smiled, amused. "We can duplicate her power."

"Good. Take them all to the Pipeline and execute them. We don't need them anymore." Dark Arrow ordered.

"With pleasure." Dark Archer said.

* * *

**_Earth-X_**

"That's not good. We've got ten minutes tops before this place is blown to hell." Turner said.

"Then we need to open that gateway before that happens." Oliver said.

"Guys…" Sara turned to Barry and Ray.

"We know, stop the flying robot somehow." Barry said.

"Good. The rest of us will open the breach." Oliver said.

"That's the whole plan?" Leo asked.

"Well, as our Snart used to say, 'Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan.'" Barry said.

"That is a terrible advice." Leo said.

* * *

Firestorm blasted through the door as Oliver and Adrian fired arrows and Lawton, Ronnie, Sara and Leo opened fire at them. They shot down the first group of Nazis before more arrived.

"I've got six, how many you've got, Queen?" Adrian asked.

"Is this a game to you?" Oliver demanded.

"Life is a game, Queen." Adrian said, laughing.

"A bullet is faster than arrow, Hunger Games. I've got ten." Lawton said as he shot the Nazis with his wrist guns.

"Twelve." Turner said as he cut down another Nazi.

"Oh, man, save some for me, boys." Ronnie said.

* * *

Ray and Barry were outside, trying to stop Red Tornado. Ray fired beams and Red Tornado dodged before firing tornados as Ray avoided them. Barry jumped at Red Tornado and knocked it down.

* * *

Back at the building, Jax and Stein had decided to unmerge so Jax could hotwire the gateway and Stein could activate it. While Jax had been hotwiring it, Stein was stuck behind a weapons barrel, hiding from Nazis.

"Grey, we got power!" Jax called out.

However, Nazis spotted him and opened fire. Stein could only watch in horror as Jax was forced to take cover under a desk, fleeing from the Nazis as they road on an army car.

* * *

Barry grabbed onto Red Tornado as Ray flew at the robot but it blasted Ray away and shook Barry off. Ray grabbed Barry as he crashed to the ground and they both stared at seeing the robot nearing the facility.

"Oh, crap." Barry and Ray groaned in unison.

* * *

As Jax and Stein took cover from the gunfire and the rest was pinned down, Stein made a risky call as he rushed to the lever. A Nazi was about to shoot him but then Ronnie appeared, shooting the Nazi as Stein saw the irony in being saved by Ronnie.

"Barry! Where are you?!" Sara called out.

* * *

"Just tying up some loose ends!" Barry called out. "If we don't stop him, it's gonna blow our ticket home!"

* * *

"Not to mention us!" Sara snapped.

Lawton fired at the Nazis at the turret, while Turner cut down another Nazi and Adrian fired an explosive arrow, sending them flying back.

Stein pulled the lever as the breach opened.

"Fall back! Fall back!" The Nazis said as they retreated.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1**_

Kara came to as Zoom was about to cut into her. "I've always wanted to perform an autopsy on a Kryptonian. I've studied many humans and metahumans. But I've never had an opportunity to study an alien… until now."

He was about to cut into Kara's chest but some invisible force was stopping him until Atom enlarged himself, knocking Zoom down before he blasted him away. Atom dodged, when Dark Arrow swung his bow and blasted him away.

* * *

Alex, Winn, Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Jesse, Felicity, Iris, Roy, Thea, Laurel, Dinah and Rene were on their knees as Terminator and Dark Archer circled around them in Speed Lab.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe." Dark Archer said, aiming his arrow at the prisoners. "Who first?"

"The blonde." Terminator said, about to cut her head off as Felicity closed her eyes, awaiting the end.

Suddenly, a sword blocked his own as he stared in disbelief at the man in the same suit as him, only it was orange and blue.

"Not so fast." Deathstroke said, blocking his doppelganger's blade with his own.

Slade pushed Terminator back as Dark Archer fired but another arrow flew in, as the projectiles bounced off, while Talia and Nyssa jumped down with a small group of Talia's students.

"You're pathetic. You side with these weaklings and play heroes?!" Terminator snarled.

"We're no heroes." Nyssa said.

"Come on, let's get you all out of here." Talia said, freeing them.

"Wait, that crazy bitch is on our side now? What the hell is going on?" Rene demanded.

"Long story, let's go!" Thea said as Talia handed them their weapons and her students engaged the Nazis.

* * *

Atom freed Kara and accompanied her.

"We got Felicity's S.O.S. Mind filling us in?" Atom asked.

"Long story short, Nazis from a parallel Earth came to conquer this one and steal my heart and their leaders are evil twins of our friends." Kara summed up.

"Don't worry. We'll handle them." Atom assured her.

* * *

Amaya and Zari blasted away a Nazi with their totems as they entered the facility, while Rip shot them with his gun.

"Nazis from Earth-X? Really?" Rip muttered.

"_Attention all prisoners, the cavalry has arrived!_" Nate announced on P.A. system.

* * *

**I think we can all agree that Earth-X Felicity showing up was freaking stupid on so many levels, since that was fan service at its finest. The Jews on Earth-X ruled by Nazis were long wiped out, ergo, Felicity should not have been born there and it royally pissed me off and I'm sure a lot of people. Frankly, counting out 6x04, Crisis on Earth-X and 6x16, Felicity was tolerable in Season 6.**

**And I had no intention of Stein getting shot in the first place, since even if their link to each other was cut off as they had planned, Waverider was able to grow Snart's hand back after he froze it and smash it and heal Sara after brainwashed Rip snapped her neck or Diggle, when he had been shot in _Invasion_. Stein's death was among the best well done scenes, alongside with death of Barry's mother Nora and Oliver's mother Moira in _Arrowverse_ but this was plot over logic.**

**And no, Earth-X Oliver was not Earth-X William's father but the Earth-Xers said that they had been watching the heroes, so this would've been a nice mind trick with William.**

**And from this point, unless spoken to, Ray Palmer to be referred to as "Atom" and Ray Terrill will be referred to as "Ray".**

**And also, like I've said, I do not consider in _Legends of Tomorrow_ anything canon post Season 2 except for the Legends recruiting Zari, hence why Rip is here too since he did not leave them or build the Time Bureau.**

**And Nyssa and Talia are here, plus they'll have some new figures too in the next chapter, due to Thea and Talia founding "League of Heroes"**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	8. Recovering

**More like a transition chapter, since the final fight should have its own chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Barry, Firestorm, Ronnie, Leo, Ray, Adrian, Turner and Lawton went out from the breach into the corridor of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"We need to split up and find everyone." Barry ordered.

"I got Supergirl." Atom said.

* * *

"I got Group B." Nate said as he went into the Speed Lab.

"Where's Mick?" Amaya asked.

"Rory!" Rene said, him and Dinah hugging Rory tightly.

"It's been a long time." Rory said.

Dinah was talking with a raspy voice. "We need to find the rest."

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asked. "And where are Dig and Curtis?"

"It's complicated. We'll tell you later." Rene said somewhat grimly as Amaya and Zari entered with Cisco, Caitlin and Jesse and Metallo jumped down.

"What the hell?" Zari demanded, staring at the robot.

* * *

"How much further, Ray?" Felicity asked, her, Alex, Iris and Winn carrying Kara as Atom was accompanying them.

"Waverider's on the roof." Atom said.

"How do you two know each other again?" Kara demanded.

"We used to date." Felicity and Atom said in unison.

"That's… awkward." Kara said. "Careful."

Suddenly, an arrow shot Atom in the back as he fell down, his suit overloaded, incapacitating him as Dark Arrow entered.

"Step away from her." Dark Arrow ordered as Zoom showed up next to him. "Or I will kill you all."

"There's no way." Felicity said as she stepped up.

Dark Arrow fired but a Japanese woman wearing a white mask with red sun on her forehead and an armor jumped down, deflecting it with a katana.

"Get away from them." Tatsu glared.

Dark Arrow fired more arrows but Tatsu blocked them with her sword before she engaged him, his bow blocking her sword. Dark Arrow rolled away as a crossbow bolt tried to hit him as a brunette in purple dress showed up.

"Stay still, you maggot." Helena said.

Dark Arrow notched another arrow but froze when Oliver appeared with Overgirl, his arrow on her throat.

"Lower your weapon." Green Arrow ordered. "Or I'll kill her."

* * *

Nyssa and Talia engaged the Dark Archer, who blocked their swords and bows with his own pair of weapons, holding his own against their combined efforts.

"You traitorous bitches! You will pay!" Dark Archer snarled.

Talia kicked Dark Archer in the leg but he blocked Nyssa's sword with his bow as he knelt down before pushing them both back. Both women jumped back as Dark Archer attempted to slice them with his sword.

Deathstroke blocked Terminator's sword and pushed him back as they exchanged sword strikes.

"You are pathetic." Terminator said.

"I thought I was a monster. But you're even worse than me!" Slade snarled as he attempted to cut his doppelganger's head off but Terminator dodged.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Dark Archer ordered as Terminator did a throwing motion to the ground and an explosion followed and when the smoke dissipated, both Nazi leaders had vanished.

* * *

"This guy's like the film Terminator." Rory muttered as they took cover from Metallo's beams and Cisco laughed, much to his confusion. "What's so funny?" He demanded, staring at Cisco incredulously.

"I just love a good pop culture reference in a moment of crisis. Also, that!" Cisco said as he, Firestorm, Ray, Barry, Caitlin, Laurel and Leo engaged Metallo, Cisco vibe-blasting him, Firestorm throwing fireballs, Laurel unleashing her Siren Cry, Barry firing lightning bolts, Caitlin firing her ice beam and Leo firing from his Cold Gun, the combined barrage causing for the robot to explode.

"Well, looks like I missed all the fun." A male voice called out and Laurel, Cisco and Caitlin turned around, staring in disbelief, as if they were seeing a ghost. "You look as beautiful as I remember."

"Ronnie?" Caitlin whispered, not believing her own eyes.

* * *

"Her neck doesn't seem invulnerable, so I will say it again. Lower your weapon." Green Arrow ordered.

"Don't listen to him, just shoot her." Overgirl sneered.

"No! No." Oliver pleaded as Dark Arrow glared but hesitated, considering his options as he had notched an arrow. "I can save your wife's life."

"There's only one way to save me." Overgirl retorted.

"We have friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, there are ways to do this without hurting Kara." Oliver explained.

"He's lying!" Overgirl yelled. "Do it for the Fatherland!"

Dark Arrow fired the arrow but another arrow shot it as Adrian showed up.

"This is for my family, you son of a bitch." Adrian sneered, about to shoot him.

Suddenly, the Nazi leader and his lieutenants disappeared in blue bolt of lightning as Atom got up.

"What the hell was that?" Helena demanded, staring in shock.

"It's complicated." Oliver said grimly.

* * *

_**Later, Waverider**_

"How are they coping?" Rip asked.

"_They shall make full recovery, Captain Hunter._" Gideon called out.

"Are you OK, D?" Rene asked.

"More or less." Dinah said. She tried to unleash her Canary Cry but nothing happened. "What… what happened? Why can't I—"

"_I'm afraid your vocal cords had been damaged badly in the surgery performed by the Nazis. I've tried to restored them but restoring physiological metahuman ability is even beyond my capabilities, Miss Drake. I'm sorry. I did the best I could._" Gideon said.

Dinah looked saddened.

"It's OK, D. The Canary Cry ain't what made you B.C." Rene assured her as they sat down.

"I know. It's just that…" Dinah paused as they and Rory mourned for Diggle and Curtis, both of them finally opening the floodgates and letting out emotions they had been bottling up since they were captured as they both cried into each other's shoulders.

* * *

"This has to be really strange for you, right?" Ronnie asked as he faced Barry, Caitlin and Cisco.

"You have no idea." Caitlin said, unable to decide how to feel.

"A rebel general? Awesome." Cisco said.

"Cisco. I think we should give them a minute." Barry noted as Cisco then gapped before nodding.

"Oh. Right." Cisco said somewhat awkwardly before he and Barry left them in private.

"Are you…" Caitlin trailed off. "Are you anything… like… my Ronnie?"

Ronnie took a breath. "That depends. We were like fire and ice, you and I. That's why you chose Barry. Until you realized what he had become and you paid the price for it. Tell me about yourself."

* * *

"That was stupid and reckless, Jesse!" Harry snapped as he and Jesse talked in another part of the ship.

"No, what was stupid was you letting them take away my speed!" Jesse shot back.

"I was trying to save your life!" Harry exploded. "And yeah, maybe they would've killed us anyway but there is no line, NO LINE, I wouldn't cross to save your life. I wish you had appreciated that but you kept getting more arrogant and reckless ever since you got powers and that could've gotten you killed! Do you have any idea what you might have put me through?! Maybe I was demanding but that didn't mean you had to shut me out forever! Despite everything, I'm still your father!"

Jesse was taken aback and silent, letting his words sink in and realizing he was right. "Dad… I…"

Harry breathed out as he held her shoulders, as if he had finished dozens of rounds in a boxing match. "Sorry, I… I didn't mean to yell. But… Jesse… losing you… it would destroy me. And I didn't want to lose you. I love you. And there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you."

"Dad…" Jesse was silent, not sure what to say as he hugged her tightly before she returned the hug, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

"So, the League of Heroes is formed by an outcast from an ancient order, a reformed criminal and a reformed madman, a ragboy, two badass assassin chicks and you, is that what you're telling me, Thea?" Atom asked, disbelieved as he eyed Talia, Nyssa, Tatsu, Slade and Thea.

"I'm not a part of any League. The kid needed my help, I came." Slade said.

"Don't think this changes anything." Atom sneered at Slade, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"I cannot say anything in my defense, except that I don't have the Mirakuru in my system anymore. I'm not the same person you remember, Mr. Palmer." Slade said.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Rip." Sara said.

"Anytime, Sara." Rip said as he left them in private.

"We could've died, Ollie." Sara said.

"But we didn't." Oliver said. "But then I realized that I didn't want to have any regrets. I regretted a lot of things, when you left. And…" He paused.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Later." Oliver said, realizing now wasn't the best time.

"I'm glad you guys are OK." Iris said, trying to pull Barry in for a kiss as Oliver and Sara observed but Barry moved past her. "How is Stein?"

"He'll make it." Barry said, much to Team Flash's relief and Jax's.

"Barry…" Iris said but Barry ignored her.

* * *

"Wow. I don't even know what to say." Caitlin said.

"I saw how you looked at Barry. Now, tell me, do you love him?" Ronnie asked.

"I…" Caitlin hesitated but the flicker in her eyes told Ronnie everything he needed.

"Cait? Do you have a moment? In private." Barry said.

Ronnie lowered his voice. "Don't live your life with regrets just like my Caitlin did. She regretted joining her Barry, when she realized what he had become. I saw the way you looked at your Barry. It was the same look I had, when I lost my Caitlin. If you love him, don't hesitate."

* * *

Oliver and Sara saw Barry and Caitlin enter another quarters as they recognized the look in their eyes.

"Do you think that—"

"Is that how I looked back on Amazo, when we were trying to save Slade and we both… you know?" Oliver asked.

"Pretty much." Sara nodded as they both realized what was about to happen.

* * *

"Gideon, lock the doors and don't tell anyone we're here or let them eavesdrop on us." Barry ordered.

"_Of course, Mr. Allen._"

"Look, I wasn't going to wait anymore but I need to let this out." Barry said.

"Barry, now might not be the best—"

"I love you, Caitlin. I'm in love with you." Barry said and Caitlin was taken aback.

"What?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"I had convinced myself that I loved Iris. But today I realized that I was too scared to admit to myself what I wanted, had been in front of me the whole time. I thought I was going to die. Back on Earth-X. I thought my last thoughts would be about Iris, but when I closed my eyes… I saw you. You're who I had been looking for my entire life." Barry said.

"No." Caitlin shook her head in denial, not wanting to give herself vain hope. "No. Barry, this is near-death experience talking."

"It's not. Before the wedding, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I saw you in pain and I wanted to go after you, instead of Iris but I couldn't bring myself to. But I can't stop denying myself anymore." Barry said. "I love you, Caitlin."

"But… but… you purposed to Iris. You wanted her to marry you." Caitlin said, her voice shaking.

"I… I did. But at the altar, I realized that I didn't have the heart to be with her. I couldn't imagine a future with her. A home, children. I saw all that with you. You're kind and understanding, more than Iris. I want you with me by my side, wherever it may take us. I don't want to take you for granted anymore. You're more than my friend, Cait. I love you. And I don't want to have any regrets for the rest of my life." Barry pleaded.

"Barry… me neither." Caitlin said as they kissed fiercely.

* * *

**Honestly, Felicity telling off Dark Arrow was stupid and he would have put her down the moment she said "_There's no way._" But as if Guggenheim and Felicity's plot armor would have allowed that. And frankly, yes, Felicity did tick me off in the crossover but I've softened around her later, so it felt cruel to kill her off here too, since I may not be a fan of her but not to the point of wanting to kill her off.**

**And frankly, I'm not going to lie, I soured on Dinah in 7x16-18 but in _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ she got on my good side again but making her lose her Canary Cry was something I've been considering in many stories I had planned.**

**Plus, I'm disappointed how underused Rory and Helena were, while I could understand his exit in 5x12 and the writers having different plans and Helena later being shipped to _DCEU_'s _Birds of Prey_ film, 7x12 heavily implied that him Chimera, the vigilante hunter, killed them both off, which is a shame, since Rory and Helena had a lot of unexplored potential, so I thought they could be in the League of Heroes founded by Thea, Nyssa and Talia, alongside Tatsu.**

**Not sure if I did the SnowBarry part well, hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter, the final fight and then one or two more chapters to wrap this story up.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	9. Final battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_DC Comics_**** or the CW TV shows ****_Arrow_****, ****_The Flash_****, ****_Legends of Tomorrow_****, ****_Supergirl _****or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**Wellenreiter**_

"I'm sorry." Overgirl said, lying on bed with Dark Arrow at her side.

"For what?" Dark Arrow asked.

"For being so weak." Overgirl whispered as a holographic head similar to Gideon appeared in the med-bay.

"_I've managed to stabilize her deterioration but without a transplant, she'll be dead within an hour._" The A.I. announced.

"Quiet!" Dark Arrow snarled at the A.I. before turning to his wife. "Now don't you listen to her. There is more strength in you than in this entire planet of lesser humans combined."

He left, meeting his lieutenants.

"Our troops are ready, Fuehrer." Dark Archer said.

"Good." Dark Arrow said.

* * *

**_Waverider_**

"Man, Lena is going be crushed about James." Winn whispered.

"And Kelly too." Kara nodded, referring to James's sister.

"We'll mourn for those we've lost, later." Alex said as they entered the cockpit. "We need to end this war."

"Any updates on the other Waverider?" Rip asked.

"Maybe." Felicity said. "Do you know what the Chandrasekhar limit is?"

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City." Zari said.

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world." Ray nodded.

"And our world either." Atom agreed.

"Failure's not an option." Oliver said. "Losing is not an option! We are gonna win and we are gonna show these people that this Earth belongs to us!"

"Great speech." Killer Frost quipped.

"_Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Queen but we're being hailed by a fellow timeship._" Gideon announced.

"Put it on." Oliver said.

The hologram showed Dark Arrow.

"What do you want?" Rip demanded.

"_To offer a truce._" Dark Arrow said.

"In exchange for what?" The Flash asked.

"_We will return to our Earth peacefully if you meet my one demand. Supergirl comes with us._" Dark Arrow said.

Anticipating the answer already, they all glared hatefully at Dark Arrow.

"Here's another difference between you and me." Oliver glared. "I don't abandon my friends!" He turned off the channel as they prepared for one final battle.

"All right. Everybody ready to go?" Sara stepped up.

"Never been more." Nate said.

"We can't bring Mick, Dig and James back but we can protect this city to honor them in this fight." Atom said.

"For those we've lost. For our friends." Oliver said.

"On with the show." Rip said as they nodded.

* * *

The Wellenreiter flew down the streets, firing upon as people scattered around in panic and on the ground, Dark Arrow, Dark Archer, Terminator and Zoom marched down the street with the Nazi forces as they were shooting down every civilian in their sight and the police was unable to fight back.

Then, the heroes appeared, the Green Arrow, White Canary, Black Canary, Arsenal, Speedy, Huntress, Atom, Deathstroke, Ragman, Katana, Nyssa, Talia, the Flash, Ronnie, Amaya, Alex, Lawton, Adrian, Turner and Leo and Ray.

"_Kill them all!_" Dark Arrow ordered.

"Yes, Fuehrer!"

The Nazis engaged them as Oliver and Adrian engaged Dark Arrow, Nyssa and Talia engaged the Dark Archer, Slade engaged Terminator and Barry engaged Zoom in superspeed fight, while the rest rushed at the Nazi troops.

Ronnie, Thea, Roy, Helena, Rene and Lawton opened fire, alongside Leo, Ray and Atom. Laurel unleashed her Siren Cry, sending the soldiers flying back, while Dinah, Sara, Tatsu, Rory, Turner, Nate and Amaya engaged them in close combat.

Oliver and Adrian fought together against Oliver's evil doppelganger as Dark Arrow deflected their strikes with his bow, while Oliver attacked with his bow and Adrian attacked with his sword.

"Two against one might be an advantage but you won't beat me." Dark Arrow gloated.

"I was about to say the same thing." Adrian sneered as he blocked, when Dark Arrow fired an arrow at him.

Sara, Tatsu, Dinah, Helena, Rene, Lawton and Thea dodged, when Wellenreiter opened fire at them.

"We could use a little help here!" Sara called out.

* * *

"On it!" Rip said, piloting Waverider and chasing the Wellenreiter, shooting at it as Cisco and Winn sat next to him.

"This is like Star Raiders on Atari, except it's real!" Cisco cheered.

"Are you seriously enthusiastic about this?" Rip snapped.

"Oh, come on, let Chewie have his fun!" Winn said as he approached the consoles. "Aiming!"

The Waverider fired at Wellenreiter but it was unable to penetrate the shields.

"Nothing?" Rip demanded. "How—"

"You need to take down their shields." Felicity said.

* * *

Nate knocked down two Nazis as the rest fired at him but he was unfazed. Nate neared them and knocked them down, while Ronnie shot them with his rifle.

* * *

Alex, Lawton and Rene were shooting at the Nazis with their guns, while Turner stabbed one of them with his claws before slitting his throat. Rene punched two Nazis and dodged, when one of them tried to stab him before punching him and Rene then threw a grenade, sending more Nazis flying away. Alex and Lawton rolled away to dodge the gunfire before Alex shot one of them in the chest and Lawton three of them in the heads.

"Fifteen!" Lawton said.

"Are you seriously counting how many you've killed?" Alex snapped.

* * *

Helena fired from her crossbow, shooting down another Nazi, while Rory wrapped three of them in his rags and slammed them to the ground. Atom flew around in reduced size, shooting down the Nazis before he enlarged, throwing one of them at Ray, who knocked him down.

* * *

Sara and Dinah used their staffs knock down five Nazis as Turner cut through another Nazi. Rory wrapped a Nazi in his rags and threw him to Dinah, who slammed him to the ground. A group of Nazis rushed at them but Laurel unleashed her Siren Cry, sending them flying back. Tatsu rolled down and spun around, cutting down a small group of Nazis.

"Man, I've grown jealous." Dinah said, turning to Laurel.

"Well, Cry isn't everything." Laurel shrugged.

* * *

Roy and Thea were running across the city, shooting the Nazis before they jumped over a truck and dodged the gunfire.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Roy asked.

"God, I hope not. I imagined a cinema, a dinner, but Nazis? In my dreams." Thea quipped.

* * *

Zoom punched Barry in the face as they fought across the city in superspeed fight, everyone around them frozen. Barry elbowed Zoom in the chin before dodging his punch and hitting him in the chest.

* * *

Ray and Kara fired at the Nazis with their beams and Firestorm blasted fireballs, while the rest continued fighting.

* * *

Slade and Terminator crossed their swords.

"You are pathetic! Defending these weaklings!" Terminator snarled.

"And you're even worse than I ever was!" Slade snarled back, kicking Terminator in the midsection as Terminator staggered. "No honor! No integrity! I'm going to enjoy putting you down!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Terminator snarled.

Slade and Terminator exchanged blows and Slade dodged, when Terminator attempted to cut his head off. Slade punched him as Terminator staggered back. Terminator tried to attack again but Slade jumped back to avoid the blade.

* * *

Dark Archer deflected the arrows Nyssa and Talia fired with his bow. The al Ghul sisters pulled out their swords and Dark Archer blocked again before knocking Talia back and dodging, when Nyssa tried to stab him.

"I suppose every Merlyn is a scum on any Earth." Nyssa said.

"The only scum is you." Dark Archer sneered. Dark Archer blocked Nyssa's sword and ducked to avoid, when Talia aimed for his head.

* * *

Oliver fired an arrow but Dark Arrow caught it and fired back but Adrian deflected it with his sword. Adrian rushed at Dark Arrow as their weapons crossed. Adrian punched Dark Arrow in the face as Dark Arrow staggered but Dark Arrow dodged, when Adrian tried to slice him in the half.

"You're going to pay for what you've taken from me." Adrian said.

"Don't worry. You'll see your family soon enough." Dark Arrow said. Dark Arrow blocked Adrian's sword with his bow as they exchanged strikes. Dark Arrow dodged again and flipped back, when Oliver fired.

* * *

Felicity was scanning the Wellenreiter. "Guys, this isn't working. I think we need a bigger gun."

"Way ahead of you." Kara said, flying towards Wellenreiter.

* * *

"General." A soldier on the Wellenreiter neared Overgirl. "We have inbound."

"Then fire counter-measures." Overgirl ordered.

"We can't. It's hovering directly off our bow." The soldier explained awkwardly.

Overgirl turned to look out the window and seethed as she saw Kara hovering in front of it.

"General, would you care to step outside?" Kara taunted.

Overgirl glared before putting on her mask as she flew out.

* * *

"We need a different strategy." Rip noted.

"Waiting for some good news here." Cisco said onboard the Waverider as he and Winn tried to blast through the Wellenreiter's shields.

"I don't have any for you, man. The only way to take out their shields is to get someone onboard that ship." Felicity said.

* * *

"We're on our way." Killer Frost said as she was ice-sliding to the Wellenreiter with Vixen and Zari.

Vixen kicked down a Nazi as Killer Frost blasted another one away and Zari used her totem to blow away another Nazi.

"We're on the bridge, Felicity and we don't know what we're looking for." Zari called out on her comms.

* * *

"Hang on, we're working on it." Jesse said, helping Felicity. "Sending you the source code to shut down their shields. It should be a…"

* * *

"…big, blinking red button?" Caitlin said, turning to the blinking button on the console as she pressed it.

* * *

"It worked. Shields are down." Felicity said.

"Winn, Harry, think you guys can handle this bad boy?" Cisco asked as he got up.

"Hell yeah!" Winn cheered as he took Cisco's place. "Han Solo and Chewbacca are taking over Millennium Falcon!"

"I'm not Chewbacca!" Harry snapped, annoyed as he rolled his eyes at Cisco's and Winn's antics.

"Wait, what are you gonna do, Cisco?" Winn then realized.

"I'm getting our friends of that ship." Cisco said as he put on his glasses. "Count of 10, hit them with everything we've got."

Cisco breached out as Winn and Harry nodded.

* * *

Barry and Zoom were running through the city, exchanging blows. Barry tripped Zoom but he recovered before Barry dodged his uppercut. Zoom slammed him to the ground but Barry recovered as the chase continued.

* * *

Oliver and Slade continued fighting their doppelgangers, alongside Adrian as they were back to back.

"Like old times, right, kid?" Slade said.

"We're evenly matched with our doubles. Wanna switch?" Oliver suggested.

"Now!" Slade ordered. Oliver ducked as Slade whirled around, blocking Dark Arrow's bow, joining Adrian and Oliver pushed Terminator back with his bow and dodged his sword.

* * *

Nyssa dodged Dark Archer's sword before Talia fired an arrow. Dark Archer caught it but it suddenly beeped and exploded in sparks, sending him to the ground as Dark Archer yelped, dropping his sword in the process. Before he could do anything else, Nyssa stabbed him in the heart and he slumped back as she turned to her sister.

"We could've worked well together." Nyssa noted.

"It's never too late, I suppose." Talia shrugged.

* * *

Kara dodged Overgirl's heat vision beams before firing her own. Their beams crossed before Kara punched Overgirl, sending her flying away.

* * *

Barry and Zoom were on rooftops as they jumped at each other but were knocked down as they fell down on the ground.

They both then ran around, charging and throwing lightnings at each other. The impact blasted both Barry and Zoom in the opposite directions, destroying some cars on the road and smashing windows. When the dust settled, Barry got up and was shocked to see Zoom on the ground, bleeding out, blood filling his mouth and his suit burned and he was impaled on a rebar on the rubble as he laughed.

"I underestimated you." Zoom said. "I'm sure your father would be proud of you. I… didn't think you had it in you."

Zoom coughed, tilting his head as light left his eyes and Barry stared in disbelief.

* * *

Kara kept on fighting with Overgirl until Kara's evil doppelganger started to glow bright yellow and clutch and shake around in pain.

"_I'm detecting dangerously high radiation levels._" Gideon said.

"Disembodied lady voice is right, Supergirl-X is about to go supernova." Cisco said.

"Supergirl, your doppelganger is about to have a meltdown." Harry said.

"What do I do?" Kara asked, frightened.

"You need to fly her up, up and away! Now!" Harry ordered as Kara grabbed Overgirl with her arms, flying up to the sky until there was a large explosion…

* * *

…and Dark Arrow stopped fighting Slade and Adrian as he turned around and looked up to the sky as he realized that his wife had just died.

"No!" Dark Arrow screamed.

Dark Arrow whirled around but Slade cut his hand off, where the bow was and Dark Arrow cried out in pain before Adrian cut his head off as it rolled down the ground and body toppled.

"This is for my family, you son of a bitch." Adrian sneered.

Terminator was distracted by his leader's death as he lowered his guard for a second, giving Oliver an opening and fired an arrow through the eyehole in Terminator's helmet as he stilled before he fell on his knees and then fell down, dead.

Kara was plummeting to the ground as she came to, realizing who had her in his arms as she stared in shock at her savior. "What… how did you—"

"I figured it would take Man of Steel to catch the Girl of Steel." Nate quipped.

* * *

**Looking back, I realize that the way Dark Arrow died, was one of the cheesiest and cliché-est villain deaths I've ever seen, which felt like a dumb exit for a villain like him. Actually, even the actual final fight in ****_Crisis on Earth-X_**** was quite cliché and cheesy. Hope you liked the fight scenes here.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_DC Comics_**** or the CW TV shows ****_Arrow_****, ****_The Flash_****, ****_Legends of Tomorrow_****, ****_Supergirl _****or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs**_

"Thank you. All of you. This world owes you a lot." Oliver said as he met Adrian, Lawton, Leo, Turner and Ray.

"You're welcome." Adrian said.

"Well, it's my world too, so…" Ray shrugged.

"Want to kill Nazis? Call the Suicide Squad." Lawton chuckled.

"It was a privilege to work with you, Queen." Adrian said, shaking his hand with Oliver.

"Same." Oliver said, both of them feeling awkward at shaking hands with the doppelganger of their enemy. "In a different world, we could've been friends."

"Who knows. We might be." Adrian shrugged before Cisco opened the breach the residents of Earth-X entered.

"That must have felt strange." Talia said as she entered.

"You have no idea." Oliver said as he turned to face her and Thea, Rory, Tatsu, Talia, Nyssa and Helena. "When you suggested a League of Heroes—"

"Ollie, I realized that you started your crusade by looking for redemption. And then I realized there were a lot of people out there too, who are looking for it." Thea said.

"So, my sister and I have encountered the individuals that you have encountered in your past that I deemed that did deserve another chance." Talia finished.

"If you find more..." Oliver said and they nodded.

"You need me, kid, I'm one call away." Slade said as he shook his hand with Oliver.

"Same, Slade." Oliver said.

* * *

"Thanks, Ronnie." Caitlin said. She was about to kiss him but then she stopped as they both knew why not.

"We both know who we love deep in our hearts, Caitlin." Ronnie said. "As I've said, don't live your life with regrets on what could've been. Act, while you can."

Caitlin nodded. "Goodbye, Ronnie."

"Goodbye, Cait." Ronnie said as he walked away.

* * *

Lyla wiped the tears off her cheeks as she stared at Diggle's corpse on the slab.

"Did… did he suffer?" Lyla asked, her voice almost breaking.

"No." Rene lied, remembering Diggle's pained expression. "I'm sorry, Lyla. We did what we could but they were too much for us."

"Don't blame yourselves. I'm sure you did, Rene." Lyla said as she, Felicity, Dinah and Rene mourned for their teammates as Felicity, Rene and Dinah mourned for Curtis too, nearing his corpse.

* * *

**_DEO, Earth-38_**

James was on a slab in the morgue as his sister Kelly and girlfriend Lena Luthor were standing over his body, while Supergirl, Winn and Alex were trying to console them.

"Did… did my brother suffer?" Kelly asked.

"No." Winn said, in front of him still vivid the footage of James's death.

"What… what exactly happened?" Lena asked.

"It's… difficult to explain." Supergirl said. "We came to visit a mutual friend but… things got complicated and James was caught in the crossfire."

"Complicated?" Kelly asked, not understanding.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Alex said. "But we'll try." She took a breath, trying to find the right words.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Earth-1**_

"Dad… I've given it a lot of thought about earlier and I'm sorry about what I said." Jesse said. "I know now that I shouldn't have turned my back on you."

"Jesse. I'll always worry about you and I never want to let you go, not after what Zoom did to us two years ago." Harry held her shoulders.

"I don't want to let you go, either." Jesse said, fighting her tears as she hugged him.

* * *

Barry stared as Iris approached him from behind and he almost jumped.

"Hey." Iris said. "You OK?"

"Not really." Barry said.

"That wasn't your father, Barry." Iris said.

"I know. It's just that… after everything that's happened… I can't marry you, Iris." Barry said.

"I know. I doubt anyone will to attend the wedding after this." Iris said.

"No, you're not listening, Iris." Barry said as she looked at him confused. "I _can't_ marry you. Not today. Not next week, not next month, not next year. I… I have feelings for someone else and it's not you."

"What?" Iris demanded, stunned.

"Iris… I didn't know how to say it before but… honestly… Iris, I do love you bit I'm not in love with you. I had convinced myself that I was but only now I realized I had been fooling myself. And I think we both know you're more in love with who you want me to be, rather than who I am." Barry said gently.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked, her face turning red like a tomato as she was seething with rage. "Were you cheat—"

"No. I never cheated on you, I swear." Barry said, imagining Caitlin. "I know what I had been looking for my whole life. I thought it was you but now I realize it was someone else, someone I didn't really see in front of me until now. It's Caitlin."

"Caitlin? Caitlin is the one you're in love with?" Iris asked incredulously. "No. No, Barry, she's your best friend, this is you killing your father's doppelganger mixing up your feelings—"

"It's not." Barry said. "Iris… you try there for me, when I need you and I know you try but… Caitlin has been there for me more than you ever could and I realize that she understands me more than you could. I know what I want by my side until the end of the road. It's Caitlin. I care about you, Iris… but not in the way we both had thought."

Barry's head whipped to the side as he felt the sting on his cheek as there was a red mark of a palm of a hand. Iris glared, waving her hand in pain and then she threw the ring but Barry caught it in superspeed.

"You… you and Caitlin… we're done." Iris sneered as she waltzed off and Barry felt mostly relieved.

* * *

"Thanks, Rip." Sara shook her hand with him.

"Well, an invasion of Nazis from another Earth isn't something that happens every day." Rip said. "We missed you, Sara."

"I know. I miss you too but I belong here. With Ollie. This is who I am. Not a Legend. I'm a Canary." Sara said.

"Still, I hope you will help us if we need you." Rip said.

"We'll see." Sara shrugged as they both chuckled. "Remember Mick."

"We will." Rip said as they shook hands and parted ways.

* * *

"There was something I wanted to ask you." Oliver said as they were resting, while he faced Sara in their room. "After all we've been through… I don't want to have any regrets."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Whatever happens, something tries to push us away. Yet, we come back to each other. And everytime that happens, I live with more regrets over what might happen, if I lose you. Sara. I love you with all my heart. All my soul. You mean the world to me. And I can't imagine a world without you in it. Whatever happens, I want you with me, wherever the road is gonna take me." Oliver said and Sara felt touched as he fell to his knees and pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a ring with a diamond.

"Sara Lance. Will you be my wife?" Oliver said and Sara felt her eyes get wet.

"Ollie… yes! Yes! Thousand times yes!" She kissed him fiercely as they hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go as Laurel entered and smiled, happy for them.

* * *

"Barry, what's going on? Iris said that you cheated on her with Caitlin." Joe said, confused.

"No. I just realized that I had been fooling myself. I love Iris… just… I realized that not in the way I had thought." Barry said. "I realized that my feelings were actually for Caitlin, not Iris. I'm sorry if I let you down but I'm just being honest with myself finally."

"Which is the least you can do for yourself. Look… I don't know what to say about it, except that you and Iris are… complicated. But whatever your decision, you have my support, Barr." Joe said, patting Barry's shoulder.

* * *

_**Three months later**_

With an improvised altar and rows of seats, Oliver was doing a role of an ordained minister with Cisco being Barry's Best Man and Kara Caitlin's Maid of Honor as Ralph was recording the wedding.

"Well, all I can say is that Barry and Caitlin are close to each other and understand each other in unimaginable ways. The possibilities you can choose to go to. And only a few people can bring out the best in each other like you two. And if the two of you can take this day and turn it into lemonade, then anything is possible."

Barry and Caitlin smiled at each other as Oliver cleared his throat.

"So, Barry Allen, do you take Caitlin Snow as your lawful wife and do you vow to be loyal to her and love her with all your heart, for richer and poorer, for all good and ill, in sickness and health and good and bad, until death do you apart?"

"I do." Barry nodded.

"Caitlin Snow, do you take Barry Allen as your lawful husband and do you vow to be loyal to him and love him with all your heart, for richer and poorer, for all good and ill, in sickness and health and good and bad, until death do you apart?"

"I do." Caitlin nodded.

"Therefore, I pronounce you two married. You may kiss the bride." Oliver said as Barry and Caitlin kissed fiercely and everyone applauded and cheered.

"Your husband is great as a minister." Laurel noted.

"He sure is." Sara nodded.

* * *

**Honestly, I'm shocked that Joe of all people would support **_**Barry/Iris**_**. He's a father figure to both of them and it's like if he was supporting incest between his own kids. He should be anything but supporting **_**WestAllen **_**pairing, since this screams incest on so many levels, since to him, Barry and Iris are like brother and sister to each other, since they grew up together. And plus, Iris often treats Barry and Joe with little to no respect and like absolute crap, if I can remind you guys, what happened after the Reverse-Flash had kidnapped Eddie, she did a total flip out on both of them, not understanding that it was for her own safety and Joe supports Barry to wait for a day that, for all we know, may never come. There's even a point where Joe basically tells Barry its fine to treat Linda and Eddie like they come second. What makes this all the more disturbing is that Barry's behavior and obsession with Iris grows to the point of stalking. They tried to rectify this in season two by having Joe encourage Barry to try things with Patty, but too little, too late.**

**Hope you liked the wedding scene.**

**I wasn't proud of my first take on ****_Crisis on Earth-X_**** and tried something different. To be blunt, the crossover, if it wasn't for stupidly written villains and too much WestAllen and Olicity drama that was unneeded and Iris and Felicity being Mary Sues, it could've been a decently done crossover. Plus it's stupid how the Nazis failed to kill anyone but Stein.**

**I have enjoyed writing this version of crossover much more, since I realized how stupid the drama, even leveled down, is in it and didn't let my other plans for possible sequels get in the way.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
